Harry Potter and the Dark reign
by WedgeSc
Summary: My fifth year book. Harry finds a prophecy, the prophecy speaks of the four legendary weapons of founders... So he and his 'Child Companion' set off to find them. Plenty of Action and fantasy- and New powers for Harry! please read! *Chapter 17 now up!*
1. Dreams and Letters

Harry Potter and the dark reign

**1. Dreams and Letters**

An extremely sleepy Harry Potter looked at his alarm clock. 3:32. Great, that made at least another four hours to wait until he could get up, and get away from the horrible dreams that haunted him at night time.

Harry Potter was not just an ordinary, extremely scruffy, black-headed boy. He was a wizard, and an extraordinary one at that- the scar upon his forehead conveyed this message well. Harry, at the age of one had defeated the wizarding world's most evil sorcerer, Voldemort (though people didn't like saying his name) His Mothers love rebounding the fatal curse upon the evil magician. This curse had killed his Mother and Father, and for that, Harry detested Voldemort. However every day since the Young Baby had defeated Voldemort, people thought that peace had returned- it hadn't.

The year before, in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts, his own blood had been used to revive the dark Lord, and now he was more powerful than before. What made it worse was that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, didn't believe the sorcerer to be back, making excuses for all the disappearances of people. Harry was told this in a letter of Ron's

Harry 

Hope you're OK. Things are pretty hectic here. Dad's been rushing round, doing work for Dumbledore, as has Percy, Bill and Charlie. Ginny is really upset about you, and the Dark Lord's rising again.

_It's completely stupid. The minister is covering up every single one of these murders You Know Who is murdering; He just won't believe that he's back._

_At the moment, I'm trying to convince mum to let you stay. She isn't too sure, but she's sending an owl off to Dumbledore._

_Hermione says there have been killings in the Muggle world as well. Hope you're OK_

_Ron_

Indeed, more killings had been reported in the Muggle world, but Journalists were convinced that this was the work of some mad serial killer. Attached to the note Ron had send was another, in Fred's (Ron's brother) handwriting 

Harry 

_Thanks again for all that money. We're developing ideas for new jokes._

_We've asked the wizarding planning committee about our Joke shop and they say its OK! However we're not sure how to break the news to mum. Here try this new product on Dudley!_

_Thanks again._

_Gred And Feorge_

With that letter came a pack of 'Cowering Chocolate' this was chocolate which, when you attempted to eat it, ran out of your mouth. It was quite funny seeing Dudley trying to eat the chocolate, and then eating thin air. However Harry had paid for this moment of fun with some de-weeding of the Dursely's garden.

Harry sighed as he attempted, and failed, at going to sleep again. To be honest with himself, he didn't really want to go to sleep, his dreams were too painful, and his scar was nearly as bad when he woke up. The dream Harry had just an hour ago was very horrible indeed. It involved Voldemort torturing innocent Muggles, and then laughing mercilessly as they died, not through the instant killing curse, but the torturing curse, something which Harry was well acquainted with as it had been used on him the year before. He shuddered at the painful memory, and then decided that he should get some advice about these dreams. He threw himself out of bed, and walked quietly (Carefully trying not to wake The Dureslys) over to his desk. He was going to write to Sirius and Dumbledore. He wrote to Sirius first.

Dear Sirius 

_I know you are probably busy doing whatever Dumbledore told you to, but this is rather important to me. Every night I have had vivid dreams of Voldemort torturing, and killing people. These dreams seem very real, and horrible. Also after each of these dreams I wake up with my scar burning. I really need to stop this, as I'm losing loads of sleep, and it's disgusting, some of the things that Voldemort does…_

_Any way, enough about me, how are you? How is your mission going? I hope Remus is okay, send him my love._

_Love Harry_

He thought the letter was a little depressing, but it would do, as Harry was really quite desperate. He wrote another letter to Dumbledore, basically asking the same things, and gave both of the letters to Hedwig, his owl.

'Take this one' He pointed to Sirius' letter 'To Sirius, and takes the other to Dumbledore, Ok? Do it in any order.' Hedwig gave a soft hoot of understanding; She nipped his finger lovingly and flew out of her cage and out of the window.

'Thanks, Hedwig you're the best owl ever!' Harry whispered, watching her fly out and get consumed by the darkness. All was silent at Privet Drive, the place in which Harry lived during the summer holidays. A dog barked in the distance, and then everything was again silent. Harry felt a lot calmer now he had written the letters. He carefully closed the window, and strolled back over to his bed, on which he lay very still until he heard the Durselys start to move around their bedrooms. Then he waited until they were all in the Kitchen until he trooped in.

As usual Harry was ignored when he entered the room, Dudley, Harry's cousin, just sat in front of the television, staring at it blankly (Harry thought this was side effects of Dudley being on a diet) whilst Aunt Petunia was pouring fruit salad into four bowls, carefully making Harry's portion the least. Uncle Vernon was in his usual posture, reading the paper, muttering darkly at the news inside it.

'Now boy' Vernon said, laying his paper aside 'We have to take Dudley to the gym, and then buy some security for our house, because of this mass murderer on the loose.' Harry suddenly had a hopeful thought that they might leave him in the house alone.

'So we're taking you over to Mrs. Figgs.' Harry's heart fell, at this news. OK. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as the Durselys, however, he would have much preferred staying at the house. He wolfed down his Fruit salad, and marched up to his bedroom, waiting for Uncle Vernon's signal for him to come down and go to Mrs Figgs.

**A/n ok, that was the first chapter, what did you think, R/R please. It does get better, I promise.**


	2. Figgs and Discoveries

**2: Figgs and Discoveries.**

As Harry trooped over to Mrs. Figgs, He did not smell Cats, like he usually did when near her house. Frowning, he knocked smartly on the wooden door. Old Mrs Figg opened the door timidly. She looked even more tired than usual. However, when she opened the door, and saw Harry her face split into the usual grin.

'Hello Harry dear!' She said, attempting to be bright, but this failed. Harry could sense fatigue in her tone, and he looked at her, worried.

'Mrs Figg, what's the matter?' He asked, but the old women brushed this comment aside.

'I'm fine, dear, just a little bug' She had very dark bags under her eyes. It must have been a very bad cold. She ushered him into the house, and Harry gasped at what he saw lying upon the table. It was a sleek, long cylinder, which was a silvery colour.

'Mrs Figg, is that a _wand?_' he asked in shock. Mrs Figg. A witch? Why hadn't she ever told him?

'Oh drat' She said, her elderly voice suddenly changing, as if there had been a change in person. She looked feebly at Harry. 'Dumbledore's going to be furious about this. I think I should tell you the truth, Harry' Harry nodded, frowning.

'Yes I think you should too' He replied helping himself to a rickety seat. Figg also took one; making sure she was comfortable before starting the story.

'When you defeated the Dark Lord, Harry I was employed to keep an eye on your progress with the Dursely's. I monitored how well you were being treated, and more importantly, I was ready to protect you if any Dark Forces tried to harm you.' She stopped at this moment, as Harry wanted to speak.

'Why? My thanks for your living here all the time, but why you?' He asked curiously. She smiled at him.

'That's a good question' She complimented. 'Well I was at Hogwarts with your mother and Father- And Sirius and Remus' She added with a sparkle in her eyes.

'WHAT?' Harry exclaimed loudly. This didn't make sense. 'But you're- no offence- Old!' Figg laughed merrily, all fatigue washed from her face.

'It was a curse' She said simply 'and a rather good one at that. It's a good disguise. Luckily Dumbledore found a counter curse, so I can change from old to young form at will' She stopped for a moment, as if expecting more questions. When none came, she went on.

'Anyway. I was a great friend of Lily's. It was really my duty to protect you when your parents- err- well, when your parents passed away.' Harry gulped. These words still hurt him a little.

'Go on' He said, simply.

'As I was saying' Figg went on 'I watched you, and informed Dumbledore of each piece of before school magic you did.' She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling again. 'When you were away at school, I was allowed to be normal again' Harry shook his head.

'Wow, thanks, you did a whole lot of work for me' She laughed again, but shook her head.

'Nah it was my pleasure, I like this place, anyway' He nodded simply. 'Oh!' She added 'I haven't even introduced myself properly yet!' She shook her head, as if she was embarrassed. 'I'm Arabella Figg, But I prefer Bella' Harry nodded, He had heard the name somewhere before, but he couldn't quite remember where exactly.

It was then Bella stopped dead, all colour etching away from her face.

'Bella, what is it?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Diagon Alley's under attack' Arabella stated grimly. 'I've got to go. Stay here, Harry, don't do anything foolish!' She then morphed into a middle-aged woman, and was gone. Harry shivered. That had come along as a surprise. And now Diagon alley was under attack from the Dark Lord. He was quite alone in the house now. He wondered exactly what was happening in Diagon Alley just now, and whether anyone was seriously hurt.

*

Arabella apparated just outside the scene of carnage. It was horrible. Shops were burning down, amid screams and shouts from a crowd of wizards, trying to defend themselves from Dark wizards. All children and most women had removed themselves from the battle, and were hiding in smouldering ruins of shops.

Bella somersaulted into the fray, dodging streaks of green and red light. A death eater stalked up to her and grinned at her savagely.

'What could a mere women do to harm us?' He received a wheeling kick to the head, and went flying into the ground. Soon other wizards began apparating into the battle, and the fight was tipping in the balance of the wizards. There were many shouts of 'Stupefy!' And other curses mingled up in the air.

Suddenly Bella noticed a small child, being harassed by a Death Eater. It put rage into her heart, and she ran towards him. The child was actually standing ground quite well. With a wand he had obviously found he was sending sparks up at the Evil Sorcerer, whom the multicoloured spray blinded.

'Can't you Death Eaters play fair?' Bella asked, tapping the Dark Wizard on the shoulder. The man spun round, caught by surprise.

'Avada-' He was cut off. Bella high-kicked him in the face and shouted 'STUPEFY' with her wand outstretched; the wizard was blasted back, slumped in an unconscious position.

The rest of the Death Eaters seemed to loose morale and teleported away. A black silence swept over the street. Wizards were looking at, and trying to help casualties. Arabella turned to the small boy. He seemed no more than five years of age.

'Are you ok?' She asked 'Where are your parents?' A single tear fell form the boy's eye.

'They- they're dead miss. Killed by one of those black people' He looked very frightened. The boy had long, blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, however his expression was that of pain and suffering.

'Please don't send me to an orphanage!' He wailed. Bella had a wave of sympathy for him.

'Ok' She said 'I'm so very sorry about your parents, and I'll see whether you could stay with me for a few nights' He looked up at her gratefully.

'Thank you miss' He said, and suddenly he burst into tears.


	3. Beran and drastic measures

**3: Beran and Drastic Measures**

'What happened, what happened?' Harry asked as soon as Arabella and the boy appeared in the house again. Bella grinned, but hugged the boy, to keep him from crying more. She looked at Harry as if to say 'I'll tell you later' and Harry nodded, looking at the little boy curiously.

'What's your name?' Bella asked the boy kindly. He looked at her, and his face expression stopped looking sad.

'I'm Beran, miss' He said, looking at her. Arabella smiled.

'That's a nice name, Beran' She said sweetly 'I'm called Arabella, but everyone else calls me Bella' She smiled at him, then she pointed at Harry. 'This boy is called Harry Potter' the boy's eyes widened at this news.

'Whoa! Harry Potter. Cool!' He seemed to have forgotten about his parent's death almost immediately. He ran up to Harry and bombarded him with questions on things that all little boys wanted to know about Harry. He smiled and answered all of the questions politely. At about seven o'clock Beran went to bed, and that left Arabella to tell Harry exactly what happened. His eyes widened at the story.

'I'd better be off' He said, looking at Bella's clock 'The Dursley's will skin me if I'm any later' He grinned at his statement.

'Ok' Bella said 'Listen, When you get in your house you'll find you have a message from Dumbledore. I'm going to escort you.' With that confusing statement, Harry left the house and trooped back over to the Durselys. Wondering what exactly was in the letter from Dumbledore, and what Arabella had meant by 'I will escort you' as he entered the house he was shouted at for about five minutes, about how he shouldn't arrive this late. Aunt Petunia also asked whether Harry had told anything to Mrs Figg that he shouldn't have, and Harry replied a definite no. He was anxious to get to his bedroom and read the letter from Dumbledore.

As he entered his room, Harry shivered, he had left the window open all day, and it was getting rather cold in the room. Hedwig was sat upon her perch, and hooted happily when Harry entered. She dropped off two letters in his hand. There was one from Sirius, and one from Professor Dumbledore. Harry opened the one from Sirius first.

_Harry_

_If you haven't already, write to Professor Dumbledore. He could send you a draught of the Potion of Dreamless sleep, or another potion like it. If what Dumbledore told me last year was true, these dreams that you are having seemed to have taken place properly. They could be an excellent way of finding out what Voldemort's next plans will be. _Harry just remembered that he had actually had a dream of Death Eaters storming Diagon Alley. _But I don't want to put you under too much pressure. Just enjoy your holiday._

_I'm fine, and so is Remus. We are travelling around the world and gathering people who were standing against Voldemort the last time he was powerful. So far we have reached Arabella Figg (Whom I'm sure you know by now) and 3 others, these numbers aren't really very good, but we only need leaders. Moony sends his love._

_Love Padfoot _ 

Harry was relieved that Sirius wasn't doing a really dangerous job, like going one on one with Voldemort, however, his name still wasn't cleared with the ministry, So He had to be sneaky when working, Harry didn't really like him doing this, but It wasn't really his place to say what his Godfather could and couldn't do. Harry stroked Hedwig a few times (She was now perched upon his lap) and turned to Dumbledore's letter. It was fairly heavy, and as Harry opened it, a glass bottle fell out. It was fairly large. Looking curiously at it Harry read Dumbledore's letter.

_Harry_

_These dreams you are having are very serious. If we could see them we could tip the balance on Voldemort, therefore I have ordered an escort to bring you to Hogwarts tomorrow at precisely at ten I will be there personally, so you don't need to worry about the Dursleys._

_Meanwhile I suggest you use this vial, if you have it near you at night, you won't have any dreams, they will fall into the bottle, and so I could have a look at them later. A clever invention of mine, don't you think? Once every four years or so I think of these brilliant inventions, I wish I could have more of these thoughts. I must be getting old. _Harry laughed at this point, and then stifled it as Aunt Petunia shrieked for him to be quiet.

_Have all your things ready for 10 AM_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry grinned at the letter. He was going to Hogwarts a lot earlier than he imagined! With these thoughts he fell into bed, clutching the smooth glass vial, and fell into a great, dreamless sleep.

*

Harry woke at seven o'clock. Truly refreshed, he hadn't had one dream throughout his nights sleep, and he was truly thankful for Dumbledore's invention. As he heard Aunt Petunia getting up, he started to pack all his school things into a suitcase, which he did very quietly, carefully trying not to put all of the Dursleys in a bad mood for the day's events. Finally everything had been crammed into the case, and Harry went down for breakfast. Dudley was the only person who wasn't at the dinner table, he was still in bed. Harry felt, although he was travelling to Hogwarts for a depressing reason, very excited.

'Err, Uncle Vernon?' He asked his uncle timidly at the breakfast table.

'Eh?' Vernon replied.

'Some people will be picking me up at 10 'clock, is that OK?' Vernon swivelled his eyes around, and fixed them on Harry evilly.

'Oh, I don't think so, Remember, your Gardening today at ten o'clock' Harry gulped, well. That didn't matter Dumbledore was getting him anyway.

'Oh. OK' Harry said, holding back a smile. He ate a bit of breakfast, taking as much time as possible, and was finally forced out into the garden at 9:30. He sighed, and started to dig the garden. Dudley waddled out to watch him and occasionally attempt to fight him. All of the punch and kick efforts Harry dodged with ease. He had grown up to be quite an athlete. Finally, Harry heard the clock chime in the Durselys house, and about a second later, the doorbell ring. Harry listened intently. Suddenly there was a gigantic shout.

'Harry! I told you not to invite these people!' Harry ran up to the door. And looked out at who was at the door. It was Professor Dumbledore, and although Harry knew the times must have been hard on him, he was still wearing an amused expression.

'Well, Mr Dursely, I'm sure we can sort it out somehow' Dumbledore was saying. Vernon was almost frothing from the mouth with rage.

'You already know that I hate all of this Magic nonsense!' He roared. 'He will not go with you!' Dumbledore looked at him almost sympathetically.

'Well I'm sorry Mr. Dursely but we need him, and I'm sure he'll agree that Hogwarts feels more like his family than this place does' Harry nodded vigorously at this. And Uncle Vernon looked as if he would explode.

'No' He whispered, a deadly whisper.

'Fine' Dumbledore snapped. He took Harry, and when Uncle Vernon attempted to pull Harry back, Dumbledore created a shielding charm, so that he couldn't get out of the house. Harry laughed a little.

'Err, professor, they will be able to get out after a while, won't they?' He asked, although not really bothering what the reply would be.

'Ah yes after an hour or so' Dumbledore replied, looking rather amused as Vernon ran into the invisible barrier and bounced right off it. 'Come now Mr. Potter. We have a car waiting. I think you have already met Mrs. Figg and Beran.' Harry looked startled.

'Beran?' He replied, Startled 'He's only small!' Dumbledore smiled grimly.

'Yes, but I require something from him. I need you as well. When we get back to Hogwarts I need to explain all of the things that I have pushed aside before hand. It is important for you to know.' Harry nodded, and got into a sleek black car, which when Dumbledore and himself climbed into, it turned invisible, and flew off into the morning sky.

'Hi there Harry!' Bella said as they took off. She and Beran were seated at the front while Harry and Dumbledore were at the back.

'Wooow!' Beran was exclaiming, as they flew over Surrey.

'Have you got that vial I sent, Harry?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes. It helped thanks' Harry said pulling it out of his pocket. He noticed that it now had some swirling, purple mist inside, which was obviously the dream. He handed it to Dumbledore, who asked 'You don't mind if I look into the dream, do you?' He asked, when Harry shook his head, he opened the vial, and the mist flew into him.

'Now I have to go to sleep' Dumbledore explained. He sat back in the cars leather seats, and was almost instantly a sleep, breathing slightly heavier than usual. Harry looked out of the window for a little bit, and then played with Beran at  'Eye Spy' 

It took about an hour to get to Hogwarts, and by the time they arrived Beran was very bored. It was just as they touched down upon the Hogwarts ground that Dumbledore jerked awake looking a little tense. Harry praised him for taking the dream so well, but Dumbledore waved it aside.

'Lets get into the castle, Harry, Tomorrow night I would like to see you at my office. The password is Chinese fire mints' Seeing Harry's confused expression he explained 'they're my favourite type of Mint. Very hot indeed' Harry nodded and headed towards Hogwarts castle, the place he called home.

'I haven't told you yet, but you are a school prefect' Dumbledore said, beaming 'Here's your badge' He handed Harry a shiny, red, prefect badge, and also added 'The Gryffindor password is Let me in. A very nice password, however you are a prefect now so you can change it.' Harry broke off from Bella, Beran, and Dumbledore and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Marvelling at how quickly they had actually arrived at Hogwarts. It was only just 11:30, and Harry had until the next night until his meeting with Dumbledore.

'Ah! Harry dear!' The fat lady greeted him. 'What's the password?'

'Hello there' Harry greeted 'Let me in please' the fat lady grinned at him.

'Okie dokie' the portrait said, and swung open, letting Harry step into a familiar common room.


	4. Friends and house elves

**4: Friends and House-elves**

'Harry!' Cried a voice, and Harry jumped, and then gasped. Standing in the common room were Ron, Ginny and Hermione! He grinned at them.

'Hey guys! What are you doing here!' He asked, in a happy tone, His friends faces turned sober.

'Well our families have been moved to Hogwarts for safety' Ron explained he looked almost happy at this news, although Harry knew that it must have been hard for the Weasleys to move all of their things from the Burrow to Hogwarts. Hermione nodded, and Harry said.

'So how are you all?'

'I'm fine' Ron replied 'I've been catching up on homework, but that's all really. I went to see Dobby a few times as well' He grinned. Hermione had done a few more productive things.

'Well I finished my homework ages ago, so I've been helping the teachers with the war against Voldemort, producing Healing potions and things like that. Its tiring' It was then that Harry noticed black bags under Hermione's eyes, but he said nothing. Hermione was obviously giving all her effort to helping Hogwarts. Harry turned to Ginny.

'What about you, Ginny?' She sighed.

'I've been doing a bit of everything really' Harry nodded. He sighed. It was good to be back at Hogwarts, but he wished it were for a more, brighter reason. Despite all the madness taking place around the world, Hogwarts seemed its old, jolly self, and put some warmth in Harry's heart.

'Lets go and see your families' Harry said 'I've only seen your family once, and that was only briefly, Hermione' Hermione nodded. They visited Ron's family first, but only Mrs Weasley, Fred and George were there. The place they were staying in was quite cosy, much like the Burrow, and Mrs Weasley still insisted on cooking the meals for them. Harry was greeted warmly.

'Hello Harry dear!' Mrs Weasley said, while hugging him. Harry grinned.

'Hi Mrs Weasley, Fred, George' Fred And George grinned at him, and clapped him on the shoulder. 'Are Percy and Dad _still _at the office?' Ron asked. And Mrs Weasley nodded, sighing deeply.

'Arthur and the other three are working constantly nowadays. They've been at the office since six o'clock last night' Harry gasped, and Mrs Weasley nodded. 'I know, it's a very long time to work, I'm very worried about them' Before they left to see Hermione's parents, Harry pulled Fred and George to the side, saying he would catch his friends up.

'Have you asked your Mum yet?' He asked them, and they shrugged.

'Not yet' They replied quietly 'we're waiting to get her in the right mood. Thanks again for the money! We did get some new dress robes for Ron, and he was a little suspicious about them, but didn't ask much' Harry nodded, thanked them for the 'cowering chocolate' And said goodbye to Mrs Weasley. He then caught up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'What did you say to the twins?' Ginny asked curiously. 

'Nothing much' Harry lied 'I just wanted to ask them how their summer was' He didn't really like lying to his friends, but it was for Fred and Georges sake, mixed with the fact that Ron would probably go mad.

Hermione's parents place wasn't too far away from Ron's. It had the same feel about it, and it seemed like Hermione's parents were very excited about the castle, and everything to do with magic.

'Its brilliant' Hermione's mother said, when Harry asked what they thought of the castle 'I don't have to do any cooking, and the house elves even make sugar free things. Harry remembered that Hermione's parents were dentists.

'What about your jobs?' He asked them 'Won't the dentists be a bit lost without you?' The grangers shook their heads.

'No. We took a long holiday; they didn't really mind' They stayed at the Grangers 'house' for about an hour, answering all of the queries on magic, and what it was like. Hermione was exasperated.

'Mum! I could have told you this ages ago! Why didn't you ask me then?' But her mother didn't really have a good enough response. Soon after they left, and made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room, which felt very weird with no one inside.

'So what happened in your holidays?' Ron asked. Harry took a deep breath, and began to explain everything, about all of his dreams, Arabella Figg, Beran, everything. It took about fifteen minutes to say everything, and by the time he was finished, his friends were all very shocked.

'Well, you certainly had a exciting holiday' Ginny muttered.

'I wonder what Dumbledore's going to tell you at his office?' Hermione asked, and Harry shrugged.

'I don't know. Maybe it's just about Voldemort, or something.' He seemed a little tense when he was speaking, I think the dreams put him off a little' He shivered. He wasn't surprised, the dreams were very disturbing. 'How was Dobby?' He asked, attempting to change the subject, He didn't like depressing conversations. Ron grinned.

'He was fine. Lets go and see him!' Harry grinned, and they all set off (apart from Ginny who said something about finding Mrs Weasley) to the kitchens.

When they entered the kitchens, Dobby came straight to them.

'Aha! Harry Potter Sir! You have arrived!' Harry grinned at him.

'Yeah I have Dobby, how are you?' He noticed Dobby was wearing the horrible socks Harry had given him the year before as a Christmas present.

'Dobby is fine, sir! Dobby has just been given a pay rise!' Harry smiled. Dobby was starting to get very ambitious. Hermione suddenly gained a lot more interest.

'How much?' She asked, curiously. Dobby gave her a lop sided grin.

'10 galleons month, miss' He looked a bit frightened, but confident about the fact.

'Well good for you, Dobby!' Harry said 'And how is Winky?' but Dobby didn't answer, another, very high pitched voice came from across the kitchen.

'Winky is fine, thank you sir. She also is getting paid now!' It was Winky, and she was in a far better state than she had been the year before.

'How much are you getting paid?' Ron asked.

'Winky is paid 8 sickles a month Mr Weazey!' Winky said, grinning, and looking a lot like Dobby. After getting food from the house elves, they trooped back towards the Gryffindor common room, listening to Hermione badgering on about how all elves should be like Dobby and Winky, and how they shouldn't be treated unfairly.

'You know Hermione' Ron said as they entered the common room 'I think you've gone mad'

**Well that was the end of chapter 4, what did you think? R/R.**


	5. Meetings and MORE discoveries

**5: Meetings and Discoveries**

The next day went by fairly quickly. To start the day, Harry, Ron, Fred and George went down to the Quidditch pitch for some practice. It was a very enjoyable match, as Harry hadn't played in a long time. Ron was keeper, while Fred, George and Harry were all trying to put the quaffle in the goals. Ron was actually surprisingly good at keeping the balls out of the nets.

'I think you should try out for keeper this year' Harry told him, as they marched back up to the castle, Fred and George agreed, and Ron flushed with pride. They weren't really sure what to do at lunchtime, so The Weasley family, and the Granger family, along with Harry, took a picnic down to the lake. They sat talking, and watching the giant squid flop around lazily in the water. Harry wondered how boring it must've been, just floating around all the time getting tickled by pupils now and again. Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley became very close friends over the picnic; they discussed motherly things, and just general gossip, while Mr. Granger was listening to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch, interestedly 

In no time at all, Harry was making his way up to Dumbledore's office, almost nervous to find out what Dumbledore wanted with him.

'Chinese fire mints' He said to the stone Gargoyle, feeling rather foolish saying the very long password. However the Gargoyle leapt back, and Harry stepped onto the revolving staircase, which led him up to Dumbledore's office. He knocked three times upon the large wooden door, and immediately entered when Dumbledore's voice told him to enter.

'Ah, Harry there you are' Dumbledore said, Harry looked around. Already in the room stood Arabella Figg, Sirius Black (When seeing him, Harry grinned), Remus Lupin, and three other people whom Harry did not recognise, and all the teachers except Snape and Hagrid. Sirius greeted him with a strong hug. But broke off when Dumbledore started to speak. They all sat round Dumbledore's desk.

'As you all know, We are facing evil which is probably stronger than it ever was before' Dumbledore started 'We need to stamp out this evil before it becomes stronger. Hagrid and Madame Maxine are already talking the Giants into joining our side, before they join Voldemort, but we know for sure the Dementors are to join Voldemort.' Every person around the desk shivered, but Dumbledore continued. 'From Harry's dreams I have pieced together a rough plan as to what Voldemort's next move will be. Everyone by now was looking at Dumbledore curiously. 'It seems that on the first day that school starts, Voldemort will attempt to storm Hogsmeade, take it siege.' He sighed 'Maybe it is to scare pupils away, or maybe it is just to get closer to Hogwarts. Or both. I don't know. But I know for sure that Voldemort at this very moment is raising an army.' He stopped for a while answering some questions.

'How do you know for sure that these dreams are real?' A man Harry did not recognise asked.

'All of the events which Harry has dreamt have come true' Dumbledore said firmly. He gestured to the man, who had short brown hair and blue eyes.

'This is Mundugus Fletcher- but as he doesn't like his first name, we refer to him as his second name' Harry nodded, and shook hands with Fletcher. Dumbledore also introduced the other two people as 'Talon Stride' a tall man, who had naturally grey hair, and 'Jasmine Weare' Who Dumbledore referred to as Auburn. This nickname had obviously come about because of her violently Auburn hair, which was extremely long. After these introductions, he continued.

'We have only have one real option, we raise a large army, and defend Hogsmeade.' Harry now felt brave enough to put forward a question.

'Where will we get such armies?' He asked.

'Students above forth year, and other parents' Dumbledore said, still remaining calm. Harry thought about all the possible deaths this could cause, but he knew there would be no other way. The Minister of magic still didn't believe that Voldemort walked the earth again, so he wouldn't supply an army. Dumbledore began speaking again.

'Now, mull these thoughts over, and come to me if any of you develop a better plan, now, everyone except Harry and Sirius is dismissed.' Harry looked curiously at Dumbledore, but he said nothing until everyone had filed out of the room. Dumbledore glanced at Harry for a moment, and then at Sirius.

'Harry, as you may, or may not have worked out by now, your invitation to the meeting tonight, means you have been accepted in our order.' Sirius gasped, but Harry looked a little confused.

'Err- Order?' He asked. Dumbledore gave him a half-smile, half-sad look.

'The order of phoenix' He said quietly 'I forged this order myself when Voldemort roamed the world before. The members are so purely against Voldemort that everyone can trust them. They normally have exceptional skill as well.' Harry shook his head, so did Sirius.

'I'm not _that _good.' He muttered. While Sirius said.

'He's too young.' Dumbledore sighed.

'Harry is the only person worthy of the place at the moment' He handed Harry a golden badge, with a Symbol of a phoenix engraved upon it. There were red flames rising from the phoenix, and seemed to really flicker and wave. Harry quickly pinned it upon him, and somehow it seemed to warm him, not physically, but mentally.

'I want you to stick close to Beran through all of these wars' Dumbledore said to Harry, just as he and Sirius were leaving. 'He is more important than you could possibly imagine, and Voldemort knows that.' Harry nodded. And rode back down on the 'Escalator'

Harry felt a little sick. Too much was happening at the same time. He had been enrolled in the Order of phoenix, Hogsmeade was to be attacked   when school started, and he had been told that Beran was very important. Trying to take in all this information, he followed Sirius to his room, and bid him good night, continuing to the Gryffindor common room, feeling empty and almost helpless.

As he entered the common room he was bombarded with questions that he couldn't really comprehend, so he shushed everyone and basically told them everything that had happened. They all listened quietly through out. No one spoke when Harry finished for around a minute, Harry and Ron decided to have a game of Chess, which Harry lost, as usual, and then everyone decided to go to bed. Harry still felt very strange as he clambered into bed, but he brightened up a little when he thought he would go and see Sirius and Remus in the morning. He clasped his vial, and waited for sleep to overcome him.


	6. Hogsmeade And Death Eaters Part 1

**6: Hogsmeade And Death Eaters Part 1**

Harry woke up the next day at around nine o'clock. He quickly rose from bed, wondering whether Sirius was awake at the time. He shook some of the sleep from his eyes and threw on some clothes. He rested for a while and then set off, out of the common room and down Hogwart's stone corridors, which seemed a little distracted this early in the morning. Finally Harry reached Sirius' room, and he knocked three times on the portrait of a cheeky gnome, much to its annoyance. After a few seconds the portrait swung open, and Harry grinned up at Sirius.

'Hiya Harry' Sirius greeted him 'Sorry, only just got up' He yawned. 'I was wondering, do you want to go to Hogsmeade today? It might be our last chance' Harry thought that it was a good idea, so he accepted.

'Can I bring Ron and Hermione?' He asked, and Sirius nodded.

'Of course' he grinned, and then looked at his magical wristwatch. 'Ok. Meet me by the oak door, at around noon' Harry nodded. He stayed and chatted with Sirius for a while, and then set off, back to the common room. When he arrived, Ron and Hermione were awake, and already bickering. It seemed that shouting at each other was their favourite hobby. Harry had to separate them to tell them of their trip.

'OK.' Hermione said 'It will probably be our last proper look at Hogsmeade for a while' Harry nodded. After that Ron and Hermione stopped their bickering, and asked a little more about the night before. Harry told them now, what he had forgotten, about Auburn, Talon and Fletcher. Hermione gasped.

'Hey! I've read of them!' She said in a hushed voice 'Talon Stride and Jasmine Weare are legendary figures, And Mundugus Fletcher was the only person to get transferred between two houses, he went from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor.' she stopped a little to gain breath 'Talon Stride is a legendary wielder of a blade- Instead of a wand on the battlefield, he uses a sword, and he's pretty good with it as well' Again she stopped 'Jasmine is the last descendant of the 'Red mages' She can do really rare and powerful fiery magic!' Harry and Ron were stunned, for two different reasons.

'How do you know all of that?!' Exclaimed Ron, while Harry was amazed at how he had been with some of the most powerful figures, and not really noticed. She shook her head.

'I'd quite like to meet her at some point' She said curiously 'She sounds as if she knows a lot.'

They passed the time by going down to the kitchens again, and getting some food. As always, the house elves were delighted to hand over all the confectionaries. They then proceeded into Mrs Weasleys 'house' so Ron could tell her where he was going. As they couldn't be bothered trekking all the way back up to the common room, they decided to stay there for a while.

In no time at all the clock struck twelve, and the group left Mrs Weasleys place and moved down one set of stairs, and went into the great hall. The sky was very sunny, and Harry knew it was going to be hot outside. Sirius and Remus ushered them out o the doors and Harry found out he was correct. It was boiling outside, and after the short walk to Hogsmeade everyone was sweating. On the way Sirius had been telling them about Harry's father and the things they did at Hogwarts. Harry had laughed at the sort of pranks they did, and Ron jokingly sighed and said they were even worse than Fred and George.

'I'd like to meet your brothers sometime' Sirius said 'They sound excellent chaps' Remus grinned

'I taught them, they were _nearly _as bad as us, but not quite' Sirius laughed as they entered Hogsmeade. There wasn't too much activity going on, only a few people were walking around the streets, but Harry reminded himself that it wasn't a school trip this time.

'Where to first?' Sirius asked.

'That's up to you' Harry said. And they were off, around every single shop in Hogsmeade (it was easy as there was only fifteen) To Honeydukes, then Zonko's, then Gladrags (Harry wanted to get Dobby some socks) finally they had visited every single one, and were panting slightly.

'How about a drink at the three broomsticks?' Remus said 'I could do with one' everyone nodded at this proposal. The pub was the only part of the village that was actually fairly crowded. The group found a vacant table, and quickly sat down, while Sirius and Remus ordered the drinks, the day had been very relaxing, and everyone was beginning to wind down. The pub was rather smoky, as three people at the bar were smoking  rather large pipes.

After two drinks, the small group headed out of the pub, aiming to get back to Hogwarts, unfortunately they met a rather unexpected sight.

'It's Lucius Malfoy!' Sirius hissed, indeed, Draco's father was there, over the road with five other fellow death eaters. However, they were not in their black cloaks or costumes. They were obviously scouting out the area. Everyone dived for cover in the nearby bushes.

'Can we take them?' Ron whispered quietly.

'There's too many' Replied Remus quietly. Despite the tenseness of the situation, his voice remained calm.

'We can't remain here forever!' Hissed Hermione. As she spoke three more people who looked a lot like death eaters came wandering to Lucius Malfoy.

'It looks like the army is arriving already!' Harry whispered quickly. Sirius nodded, but said nothing. Fortunately, the group of death eaters moved off somewhere else, letting Harry and the others clamber out of the uncomfortable bushes.

'Well, that was close!' Ron said. They briskly walked back to the castle, but froze when they heard a shout. Suddenly Harry felt a sizzling bolt of energy fly past his right ear. He spun around, throwing all caution to the wind. The eight death eaters whom they saw earlier were hurling hexes everywhere. Passers by screamed and ran for cover.

Harry had to dive as another, green bolt flew towards him. Whipping out his wand Harry pointed at the nearest death eater and screamed 'Stupefy!' And turned and ran after his friends. He heard a thud behind him as the man fell to the ground, stunned. Many curses flew past him as he ran, but he didn't stop. Soon he caught up with Ron, and encouraged him to keep running. More green bolts of energy flew past them.

'Just make it to the castle!' Sirius said through gritted teeth. They dived through the castle borders, and turned around, to see Lucius and his men screech to a halt.

'What are we waiting for! Lets kill them!' A death eater growled.

'Are you mad!' Snapped Lucius Malfoy. 'Hogwarts repels evil, although that will soon be changed!' He grinned evilly at Harry. 'You will soon be with your mother and father, boy' Harry felt his pulse rising. It wasn't fear, it was anger.

'Oh, I don't think so' He said, coolly. He then stalked off, beckoning the others to follow. He didn't want his anger to kill him at these early stages; He knew that giving in to his anger would be like giving in to Voldemort.

'We should definitely go and see Dumbledore' Sirius said as they reached the castle door. They didn't waste any time, they went straight to his office.


	7. Actions And Voices

**7: Actions And Voices**

Harry was still getting over the experience as they stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office. When Dumbledore beckoned them to sit down they began to recite their story of what had happened, with out any embellishments. To their surprise Dumbledore looked rather impassive.

'They act sooner than we'd anticipated' he said calmly 'That must mean Voldemort knows that Harry's dreams show what he has been doing' He lapped into silence a very thoughtful silence, with a pensive look upon his face. Throughout Ron bit his nails while everyone waited for what Dumbledore's response was.

'I think there is only one option' he said, still remaining calm. 'We will have to call in the order's army now' He looked a little distraught at saying this 'I know a few of the soldiers still aren't ready, but we need to take the risk' Everyone nodded. It was still two weeks from the start of term, and it was still relatively sunny outside. Harry gazed out of the window for a while.

'Sir, We could invite a few clever students early as well, with their parents' He said, thinking this could be a good idea.

'Yes, I'll do that, Harry' Dumbledore said, smiling. He then dismissed them. 'I have a lot of work to do' He said this with a little fatigue in his voice.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry finally realised what it was like back in the times when Voldemort had been around before. You didn't know who to trust, where to go, or what to do. This gave Harry a cold determination in his heart to get rid of Voldemort once and for all.

**_Terrible, isn't it?_**Said a voice in his head.

'What?!' Harry exclaimed out loud, Ron and Hermione gave him a startled look.

'What, Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing' Harry muttered 'I thought I heard something' they continued to walk.

**_Yes, you did hear something. _**The voice said again. Harry listened well to the voice, and almost fainted. The voice was his fathers; he had heard it so many times when close to Dementors…

**_Dad? _**He replied, putting shocked emotion into his thoughts.

**_Yes son? _**The voice replied. Harry couldn't believe it, He paid no attention to Ron and Hermione's bickering beside him.

**_How the heck did you get into my thoughts?_** He asked his father.

**_We just kind of wandered in _**came Harry's mothers voice**_ Spirits often wander into peoples minds, a lot of the people go mad, though. Thankfully your mind is made of stronger stuff _**Harry smiled

**_Now listen carefully _**His Dad said **_we can't do this often, it takes up too much energy, but we want you to do this. In the morning go to Dumbledore and tell him what happened. Tell him to look in the book of legendary artefacts, page one hundred and fifty. He will know what to do then. Also please tell Sirius that it wasn't his fault, and that we forgive him for everything. Remember Harry- _**The voice was beginning to fade out **_We will always be with you.W_**without his mother and father in his head, anymore, Harry felt rather hollow. As they entered the common room Ron and Hermione stopped shouting at each other and looked at Harry.

'Are you alright, mate?' Asked Ron 'you're as white as a ghost' Harry sighed.

'I don't know whether you'll believe me about this' Harry said. He told them about his mother and father.

A Few minutes later, Ron and Hermione were still gaping at Harry in amazement. Harry was not surprised, it was extremely extraordinary, and he still could hardly believe it himself.

'I have to go and see Sirius' He said, suddenly, remembering what his father had said about Sirius, and how he should forgive him. He said a brief goodbye to Hermione and Ron and briskly walked out of the common room.

He arrived at Sirius' room after a few minutes, and knocked on the portrait. The door swung open, And Sirius greeted Harry, but stopped halfway through.

'Are you alright?' He asked anxiously. Harry nodded, and stepped into the room.

'Something amazing just happened' Harry said, quickly, and to the point. 'Mum and Dad just spoke to me' Sirius' jaw dropped like Ron and Hermione's 

'What- How?' Harry sighed, and repeated everything he had told Ron and Hermione. At the end, he saw a small tear in Sirius' eyes. He felt sorry for him, James and Lily Potter had been his best friends at Hogwarts, and Harry knew his parents were as close to Sirius as they were to him.

'Thanks Harry' Sirius said hoarsely. 'This is truly unbelievable, will you go to Dumbledore now?' Harry shook his head 'No, I don't feel up to it at the moment' Suddenly Sirius' expression suddenly brightened, and he grinned rather childishly.

'Harry' He said laughing 'Your mentioning of your parents reminds me of an incident' He told Harry a rather funny story of how James had managed to turn Lily's hair blue, and how she didn't notice for hours. He was in hysterics by the end.

Harry left a few hours later, feeling ready to go back to Dumbledore. He felt he had been in the old man's office  more than he'd ever been  in his life. However, this didn't deter him from climbing the revolving staircase and speaking with him again. He knocked on the door, and was instantly told to enter. Professor Dumbledore was sat at his desk, by the silvery pensive, looking rather thoughtful.

'Yes Harry?' He asked, looking up and smiling. Harry, for the third time today explained about his parent's voices, while Dumbledore listened patiently, Harry noted that he was the only person whose jaw hadn't dropped. When Harry had finished speaking, Dumbledore leapt up and almost ran to one of his clean and neatly kept bookcases. He withdrew a fairly small book, although it made up for its height with its thickness.

'The book of legendary artefacts' said Dumbledore 'Or the Book of legends for short' He opened the book and flicked to page one hundred and fifty, and his eyes studied the page. There was a lot writing upon the page, Harry estimated about 2 000 words, however, Dumbledore seemed to read it in thirty seconds. His features snapped into a beaming smile.

'Trust James' He muttered. 'This is brilliant, this could turn the tides  in our favour.' He passed Harry the book. The picture upon the page was a painting; it was of a gigantic sword that was radiating a white aura. Harry read a little of the text.

_Little is known of the four legendary weapons, which could destroy evil with one touch. Apparently these 'weapons' are based upon Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. All of these people founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To build the weapons you need the three artefacts of the weapon we know for sure that Gryffindor's Sword (shown in the picture above) needed the hilt, the blade and the stone. However none of these artefacts have been found, and it is disputable whether they really exist._

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded.

'Yes Harry, I think this could be the key to slaying Voldemort once and for all' he frowned 'However, only one innocent and pure enough can touch the three artefacts, and once the blade has been forged only Gryffindor's heir…' He looked at Harry for a while.

'What?' Harry asked. If Dumbledore was implying that _he _was Gryffindor's heir…

'I think it's about time I showed you the text' Dumbledore said.

'Text?' Harry asked 'What is that?'

'There is no other word for it' Dumbledore replied. He handed Harry a piece of ancient parchment, which was rather worn and weathered.

'This is the one about artefacts, I think' Dumbledore said 'It should tell you all you need to know' Harry read the text carefully.

_So then, Gryffindor's heir the boy that lived shall move on further. With his child companion he shall seek out the three artefacts of Gryffindor and shall forge a power that could destroy the reign of terror once and for all. However the heir to Slytherin, the dark lord, shall also seek out the artefacts, and the race of weapons will start. The outcome is unknown._

Harry carefully put the text down, and looked back up at Professor Dumbledore.

'Your saying that _I'm _Gryffindor's heir?' Harry exclaimed, and Dumbledore merely nodded, Harry paused for a minute, taking it in. For some reason strange findings like this didn't really rock him anymore.

'I'm guessing' Dumbledore said 'That Beran is your child companion' Harry nodded.

**_So it's finally out in the open _**Came Harry's mother's voice **t_he quest for the artefacts has begun_** Her voice faded out again. Shortly after Dumbledore dismissed Harry, he left for the Gryffindor common room. He felt strangely fatigued after all that had happened. 


	8. Preparations for War

**8: Preparations for War**

A/N Sorry about this chapter, it took ages, and it probably isn't very good. I kinda have writers block! 

When Harry, Ron and Hermione trooped down to the great hall the next day, it was rather noisy and loud. Many Hogwarts students had entered, along with their parents. Harry recognised them as the people Dumbledore had invited to wage way against Voldemort. He left on and Hermione alone, and went over to Arabella, who was eating with Beran, and Talon Stride.

'Hi Harry' She said 'Want some toast?' Harry took the toast from her, and after thanking her he said.

'Has Dumbledore told you?' He said, rather grimly. Arabella nodded, and Talon didn't look surprised either.

'Yes, although I think Beran is a little too young for this' Harry nodded 'Yes, I didn't really want to include him in this, but there is no other way' Beran smiled at him.

'Don't worry, Harry, Me and you will make an excellent team!' Harry laughed at his comment, and turned to Talon. 

'Talon, could you please teach me how to use a sword, I'm afraid apart from the sorting hats blade I've never come in contact with one before' The swordsman smiled at him, nodding.

'Of course, Harry, I love to teach people sword play, it's just that many people can't see any uses for it now a days' Harry thanked him, and went back over to Ron And Hermione, and told him about his sword lessons. Ron said he would go with him as well, so he could use a blade in the upcoming war. They sat down; Harry still munching on the toast Bella had given him. After a few minutes, Dumbledore stood up, and the room fell silent.

'Now' He started, looking around the hall seriously 'I'm sure you all know that the dark lord has risen again' He paused for a second, and the room stayed deadly silent 'Severus Snape has contacted us, and he says Voldemort is to strike at Hogsmeade tomorrow. You have been brought here to defend it' He looked at the students shocked faces 'don't worry, there will be back up from members of the order of phoenix' Harry leant over to Ron and whispered

'They still haven't arrived' Ron nodded. Dumbledore continue.

'So be prepared for tomorrow, and may luck be on our side' He sat back down, and started to converse quietly with a blonde man, who was looking rather worried.

Harry sat quietly, he didn't tell anyone, but his scar was burning savagely at his head, like a rod hot poker.

Harry and Ron's first lesson with Talon was at three o'clock, they went down to the dungeons, and into a stone cellar, which was extremely cold, unfortunately, it was place that was quiet, and was not home to a ghost or portrait. Talon first gave them a practice sword, it was long, and blunt, however Talon told them it felt exactly like a proper long sword. They started with the basics, how to grip the blade, and then went on to defensive moves and tricks. It may have been because he was Gryffindor's heir, but Harry picked up on the manoeuvres very quickly, Talon was startled at his progress. Ron was still learning how to block an attack properly, when Harry could block and parry all of Talons attacks. Ron seemed a little jealous of this, so Harry started to scale down his learning curve. After a few more minutes, the tall man looked at his watch.

'We still have a couple of hours left. Lets focus now on some more offensive manoeuvres' Harry nodded, after his defence success he was confident enough to astonish Talon again in how fast he learned the slashes and hacks. Ron was also having much more success this time, his blows were very powerful, and well aimed, however some of these blows left him vulnerable in other spots. The lesson finally came to an end, and they finished with a spar against Talon, Ron went first. He demonstrated his high attacking skill, but because of this, Talon had him on the floor within the first two minutes. Harry stepped up.

'See how well I do against Gryffindor's heir' Talon grinned, but Harry shrugged

'I've only just started, go easy on me' He thrusted forward, trying to catch Talon off guard, but the blow was parried to the side, and Harry had to hastily dodge a lightening counter attack. 

Harry blocked another blow aimed at his stomach and lashed out savagely with his blade, causing Talon to wheel around, The tall man started another attack, but Harry dodged to the side, he Slashed downward, putting all of his weight into the swing. Talon's blade was forced down, and Harry continued by slicing at his stomach. The grey haired man only barely leapt out of the way. What Harry experienced next came as a complete surprise to him, as Talon swung again, the world seemed to move slower, he knew exactly what the man was going to do. He brought up his sword and blocked the attack easily. He then calmly brought his blade down to block another attack; Talon's sword seemed to be moving too slowly to be a challenge. He feigned a quick attack at Talon's forehead, but then shifted the attack down to his legs.

As Talon fell to the ground the world seemed to revert to its proper speed.

Talon and Ron were gaping at him. Harry started to blush, he didn't really know what had happened, but to beat the best swordsman in the world first time was quite an achievement. 

'I think I can expect great things from you, Harry' Talon complimented him Harry nodded vaguely.

_What happened? _He asked his parents, who he sensed were smiling at his achievement.

**_It's a sign of your Gryffindor heritage _**James replied **_you'll find you have many other surprises ahead of you. _**Harry sighed as they walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. As they opened the portrait, Neville, Seamus and Dean came running up to them. Harry smiled at his fellow Gryffindors.

'Harry, is what Hermione told us true?' Harry frowned.

'What?' He asked. They gaped at him.

'That your Gryffindor's heir' Harry nodded calmly, but didn't tell them anything else, he didn't really feel up to it. Hermione strolled up to them, and they got way from the other three, sitting in a corner of the fairly crowded common room- it was rather crowded as parents were put in the same houses as the children.

'Why did you tell them' Harry asked, through clenched teeth. Hermione just shrugged, but was interested in their lesson with Talon Stride.

'Harry was brilliant, he beat Talon' Ron said, Hermione was amazing, and she explained that he had been classed the best swordsman in the world. This fact wasn't exactly new to Harry, but he nodded. He wasn't exactly listening to anything, he was thinking forward to the battle ahead of them. Could Harry do as well in that battle? Maybe he could defeat Voldemort there and then…

**_Don't even try _**his mothers voice came from the back of his head **_you can only splay him with Gryffindor's blade. _**Harry nodded to himself. These words seemed to press the fact into him- the quest for Gryffindor's blade would be a long and hard one, but if Voldemort was to be slain, he had to do what was necessary, and right now, Harry felt prepared to do anything, I it meant the downfall of the dark lord.

**A/N k it wasn't that good, the next chappy is exciting! The upcoming war finally happens! Please R&R.. puleeease?**


	9. The War

**_9: The war_**

**A/N I must say I quite liked writing this chapter, lots of battling and stuff! Heh. Enjoy! **

Everyone woke early the next day. The upcoming war was fast approaching, and Harry knew it wasn't like a Quidditch match, or a task in the tri wizard tournament- this war would involve a lot of deaths. But Harry wasn't feeling nervous this time; instead he tried to squash down his anger with Voldemort. The Gryffindors all went down to the great hall together, where Talon Stride was handing out deadly long swords, saying they were just for 'Backup' Harry grinned at him. He was grateful for the sword, as he could revert to something that he was good at in battle.

Dumbledore beckoned Harry to him. And talked to him quietly.

'Listen Harry, you'll be in charge of the fifth year students, as this is your first battle in the order of phoenix. We would put you in charge of a bigger group, but we need to see your ability' Harry nodded, in fact, he was grateful for a small group. He walked over to where all of the fifth years were gathered. Surprisingly, the only Slytherin there was Draco Malfoy.

'Listen up people' Harry said loudly, and every fifth year focused their attention on him. 'I'll be leading this regiment today, so please listen to me on the battle field' Draco Malfoy coughed.

'Why should we listen to you, Potter?' He drawled. Harry remained calm.

'Because of this' He said, withdrawing the amulet of phoenix, which had been a present when he joined the order. There were a few gasps, and Draco looked a little crestfallen.

'When the battle starts, we will wait outside Hogsmeade, until the other groups need back up' Harry continued 'So you will wait on the other side of the hill until I say to charge. When we do join the fray, We'll need to stick together' That concluded his speech, and Harry moved to Draco Malfoy, he felt a little sorry for him, as he was with no friends.

'What is it Potter?' Draco snapped. This didn't deter Harry.

'Draco why are you going to war against people who you grew up with, and were taught to follow?' Draco shivered.

'The things they do to people. I'm made to watch the most gruesome ones, it's- it's terrible' He shivered again. Harry felt pity towards him, but refrained from talking any more, he gave Draco a reassuring smile, and went and joined Ron and Hermione.

Only a few people managed to eat breakfast that morning, Harry was one of them. Even some of the teachers were incredibly nervous, but Dumbledore of course remained calm. At seven o'clock the Students and Adults marched down to Hogsmeade. The fifth and sixth years stayed out of sight, and stayed behind a massive hill. 

Finally it seemed that the orders army had arrived, hundreds of red and gold clad figures were apparating into Hogsmeade. It seemed Dumbledore was in charge of these people. Harry ordered his fifth years to stay low, so they were not seen.

The whole world around them seemed to have gone silent, there were no birds in the sky, the trees had stopped swaying, and the wind had stopped blowing. Nature seemed to have noticed the importance of this war, and kept quiet. The silence was a crescendo of thoughts and feelings. Everyone was thinking their last thoughts before the battle, about their parents and family. 

Suddenly there was a shifting in the air, and sounds of wands shooting hexes and curses filled the sky. Harry whispered for his regiment to keep quiet and low. It was very difficult. Hearing the cries and shouts below it was hard not to just run in and help.

**_Now _**his father said 

'NOW!' Screamed Harry, charging up the hill, accompanied by dozens and dozens of his school friends. Harry immediately saw why his father has suggested this time, all the death eaters had their backs to them. He immediately shot a Stunning spell at the nearest death eater, as other people did as well. Around sixteen of the death eaters fell from their first attack. Many of the others turned around and shot quick killing curses at them. Harry dived out of the way as a green bolt of energy was shot his way. Rolling out of his fall, he drew his long sword, and leapt towards the nearest death eater. Again the world seemed to slow, and began to feel comfortable with his blade.

A few minutes later, Harry still had his blade drawn. He was the only one. The rest of the school students were shooting stunning spells like mad. Harry fought his way to Talon, who was surrounded by death eaters and look as if he needed a bit of help. Harry swung at one of the death eaters and decapitated him instantly. He blocked another spell with his sword, and glanced the attacker with his sword. Suddenly the village of Hogsmeade was filled with more black figures. It was obvious that the defenders were out numbered. Harry saw Dumbledore's army start to retreat and he ordered the same thing himself, shouting over all the battle noise.

'But what about you!' Ron yelled back. Harry and Talon were now completely surrounded by death eaters, and were forced entirely to defend themselves. 

'Never mind!' Harry yelled 'Just get out of here!' Ron didn't need telling again, he turned and ran back towards the castle, Hermione beside him. Harry suddenly took a chance; he swirled around, and stabbed a death eater quickly with his now incredibly bloody blade, This meant Harry could have been unprotected but he was too quick, he wheeled round an swung at another death eater. The only 'good' people left in the fight now was Harry and Talon. Suddenly a voice boomed over the crowd of Death Eaters, Harry saw that there were also werewolves and vampires.

'Leave them!' The death eaters left Harry and Talon alone at once.

'I'll get help' Talon whispered. With that he apparated away. Harry felt quite alone. He suddenly felt a little strange, and was transported upon the rooftop of Honeydukes, the wizarding sweet shop.

'Ah. Mr Potter' It was Voldemort, yet Harry didn't need to hear his voice. The splitting pain in his scar told him that Lord Voldemort was standing right behind him. Harry turned around on the roof slowly, fear slowly settled in his stomach, but then was replaced with anger; he turned his slow circle into a quick spin. The thoughts of his dead parents, and all the people Voldemort had killed filled his head, as he leapt towards the Dark Lord. However, he was blasted back as his sword went flying, and Voldemort grabbed it.

'I wouldn't try anything rash in front of me' He whispered in his cruel, cold voice. It seemed to pierce through Harry like a dagger. Harry slowly got to his feet, glaring at Voldemort. The dark lords eyes glowed red, with pure evil. The death eaters below cheered, as Harry was knocked down again. 

As Harry clambered to his feet again, and this time was ready. He leapt away as a orange bolt flew from Voldemort's wand, it sizzled as it touched the rooftop. He pulled out his wand, and as Voldemort muttered another spell, Harry muttered 'Reflectus' and the blue bolt of electricity Voldemort had sent bounced back, catching him in the leg. He barely flinched as it hit him.

'I think play time is now over' The Dark lord muttered cruelly. Suddenly the green light of the killing curse was sizzling towards Harry, and he barely ducked out of the way. However th next spell was too quick for Harry to dodge.

'Crucio' Harry felt the burning start. He wrenched back helplessly as pain consumed him; he barely managed not to scream, and he began to feel incredibly weak, the curse was going on for too long, surely Lord Voldemort would have some mercy. Harry felt himself slipping into a welcome, painless unconsciousness. But the curse stopped. Harry struggled to pull himself up, but failed, he fell back to the ground panting. The Dark Lord stood over him, laughing softly.

'Again, Harry you are beaten. I'm sure you will like it back with your parents' that did it. Harry felt a burning anger rise up with in him. The anger swelled even more, and felt as if it would explode Harry completely. Feeling his strength returned he somersaulted to his feet, and pointed his wand at Voldemort. Even without saying anything, the wand knew exactly what Harry wanted. A red beam streaked through the air, this one had specks of gold trailing form it. The streak hit the unprepared Dark Lord, and he was blasted of his feet, landing near the edge of the rooftop. Harry watched this with pleasure. He ran up to Voldemort, who was now prepared, He kicked Harry out of the way.

**_Harry it is not the time to do this _**His parents voices chorused, in a worried tone **_You will meet him, but now is not the time. Channel your energy and focus on Hogwarts._**

Harry did what they said, and he began to shift, he felt himself, land on the Hogwarts grass, but heard the satisfying roar of an angry Voldemort, as he disappeared.

Harry fell to his knees. His power was again failing, And the world around him began to slip away, he willed himself to fall into a bout of unconsciousness, as he ell on the warm fluffy grass. He vaguely felt someone pick him up, and didn't say, nor do anything for the next two days

**A/N what did you think. Oh no, now Hogsmeade is taken, what will Happen, did anyone really important perish? Find out next chappy.R/R! I have _ONE _review (Thanks by the way Dog) And I need more! – puleeease! **


	10. Recoveries and Beran's Dream

**10: Recovering and Beran's dream**

A/N: Ok, thanks everyone, for the reviews. Things are starting to unravel a little, please R&R this one too! Thanks! And- enjoy!

The world around Harry swirled back into existence mid-afternoon. He sat up groggily, but instantly clasped his head, his scar was burning terribly, and he knew exactly why- Hogsmeade was now taken, and Voldemort would be near constantly. He groaned, put on his glasses, and looked around. He was in Hogwarts hospital wing, thankfully. All of the Weasleys were sat round him, looking at him worriedly. Sirius was also there, chewing on his nails. When Harry opened his eyes, Sirius leapt towards him and drew him into a hug, Mrs Weasley followed suite. 

'I thought we'd lost you' Sirius said, painfully. 'But no, nothing can stop you, Harry not even Voldemort' Harry grinned up at him.

'How are you doing Harry?' Asked Ron.

'I'm fine, apart from my scar, Where's Hermione?' Ron made a face. 

'She's in the Library, it's lunch at the moment, but school started today! You were out for two days!' Harry smiled in spite of himself, Hermione would constantly be in the library this year- they had their O.W.L's. He attempted to swing himself out of bed, but stopped when Mrs Weasley told him to rest until tomorrow. They all left then, apart from Fred and George. The clapped him on his shoulder.

'Nice going, Mate' Fred said enthusiastically. 'He saw all of that battle through this orb thing Dumbledore's got' George explained 'You were brilliant' Harry thanked them, and they continued.

'Hey Harry by the way, we told Mum about the joke shop!' Fred said, with feeling. 'She gave into us, and we're going to start building it in a moths time!' Harry grinned at them.

'Nice going!' He said. 'Hey you two, when I get out of this place tomorrow, would you help me pulling a massive prank?' The twin's eyes lit up as Harry whispered what he wanted to do.

'Great thinking, Harry!' George cried, all too loudly, Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, ushered the two out of the room.

The next day was incredibly sunny for a September; it was very hot, yet the calm breeze cooled things down a little. Madam Pomfrey let Harry out a little reluctantly, saying that he should be more careful in future. As he entered the great hall, he met a great silence. Everyone, except the Slytherins, were saying nothing, the death toll, Harry thought, must have been a lot to drive people into this much silence. He bowed his head, but felt eyes watching him as he crossed the hall to his place on the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore gravely stood up. And with a painful expression upon his face began to read a list of the casualties. The casualties seemed to hit the Hufflepuffs a lot more than any other form. They lost ten members, which was basically a whole year. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shared the same loss, three each. Harry bowed his head at this news. Charles Kendy, who was included in the death toll, had been the head boy. Through out Dumbledore's readings, many wept and cried for people they had known, and glared icily at the Slytherins, who had lost no one, as Malfoy was the only person who took part in the war. Harry was beginning to warm to him a little, but still didn't like him terribly much. As timetables were handed out, people began to talk quietly.

'Double Divination. First' Harry groaned. Divination was the subject he hated the most, paired with potions. However, the next few lessons were OK- Charms, and Defence against the dark arts. After that they had a free period.

'I wonder who is taking DADA this year?' Ron asks curiously, Hermione shook her head.

'I don't know, and whose going to teach potions? Snape isn't here, he's spying on Voldemort' Harry nodded, frowning.

**_An old friend of ours _**his fathers voice came, mysteriously. 

'Sirius?' Harry exclaimed out loud he explained what his father had said. And Ron's face brightened.

'That'd be cool' so they set off for their first lesson, Hermione left them, as she was at Arithmancy, instead of Divination. They climbed many, many stairs to get to the top of the north tower, and reached the trap door in which they climbed up, to get into the Divination classroom. It was no different from the last year. There were comfy, beanbag like stools on the floor, around wooden tables. The whole room was stifling hot, and although it was already fairly hot outside a fire crackled merrily at a massive hearth to the north of the room. People shifted uncomfortably on their stools, all except Parvati and Lavender. Who were waiting excitedly for Trelawney to appear, and she did, suddenly walking out of the shadows, like a glittering insect. Harry yawned, and blinked quickly, trying not to fall asleep right at the start of the lesson. However, somehow, from the start of the lesson, sleep seemed to beckon him, as though there was something important waiting for him there. They were studying Tarot Cards that lesson, and Harry gazed of into space, as Trelawney explained what was to be done, he knew Tarot cards were a waste of time, there wasn't much point in doing anything, a Trelawney handed out their pack of Tarot cards, and swept past them, Harry drifted into a warm, fuzzy sleep.

Suddenly he was not in the Divination classroom. The scenery around him changed to a cavern filled with golden light. Suddenly some one else flew to his side, Harry wheeled round, and saw the small figure of Beran.

'Beran, What's going on? Harry asked Beran was very confused.

'Harry, I- I don't know!' He said nervously. They started to walk along a thin rock path, although the cave was massive, there were golden ravines swirling all around them- these ravines seemed to swell with some light power, which was surely to be used for good and good only. The finally came to a wide piece of rock, on which was a marble altar, it was a pure white, and dirt seemed to be repelled from it. There was a strange aura around the altar, and upon it lay a magnificent, gold and red hilt of a sword.

'The sword of Gryffindor!' Harry gasped.

'Indeed that is the hilt of my blade' Harry jumped as a tall figure appeared; he was clad in red and gold, much like the order of phoenix costumes. The tall man had a stubbly beard, and long, brown hair, from his whole figure radiated power, a courageous power of bravery and righteousness. Harry gasped, while Beran just gaped in awe at the figure.

'Gryffindor' Harry nodded, trying to understate the moment. 

'Son' Godric Gryffindor replied also nodding. As Harry thought about it, he was Godric's son, albeit with a long list of 'great' on the end. 'You will come here soon. However, only Beran can touch the sword until it is fully forged.

'Why?' Asked Beran he seemed rather scared at this prospect. 

'The parts have ancient wards upon them, only a young figure of innocence and enthusiasm can touch the parts of the sword, while Gryffindor's heir can only touch the fully forged blade. Gryffindor smiled sadly at them.

'I wish you two the best of luck' He said. Suddenly a faint figure of a lady appeared behind Gryffindor, from this women radiated wisdom and intelligence, Rowena Ravenclaw. She wrapped her arms around Godric, and smiled at him.

'Good luck to you' She said, in a soft, silky voice. And then the two were gone. Harry felt very alone, even though Beran was at his side. He patted the boy on the head, and the boy trotted over to the altar, stretching his small hand out he touched the blade. Then everything as gone. 

Harry sat up suddenly, realising he was back in the divination classroom. Everyone was looking at him. He got up quickly, and began to walk to the exit, Ron got up and followed him. 

'What happened, dear?' Trelawney inquired as they left.

'Nothing.' Harry lied 'I have to see Dumbledore' the jumped down the ladder, ignoring Trelawney's come back- 'If you are going to Dumbledore it can't have been nothing' 

Harry didn't explain what had happened to Ron; instead he focused on getting down the stairs.

It may have been Harry's imagination, but he got down the north towers stairs quicker than he had ever done before.

**A/N: Well, another chapter gone. I'm sorry these are so short, but maybe the shortness adds to the tension, lol I'm talking gibberish. Annyyyway. Please R&R to tell me what you thought! The next chappy will be up soon hopefully! Well done, you were correct, Sailor Mercury, my writers block has gone- I think you'll see my next chappy tomorrow or the day after. It's a good job Schools out for summer!**


	11. Lessons and Pranks

**11: Lessons and Pranks**

A/N: Sorry this chappy took ages. Its kinda boring, but stick with me! It gets more exciting next chapter!

When Harry crashed through, into Dumbledore's office, he saw that Arabella and Beran were already seated at the old mans desk. When he beckoned them to pull up a seat, Ron seemed to have had enough.

'Ok Harry, so tell us, what happened?' He demanded. Beran looked at Harry.

'You explain' He said. Something about the dream had changed the boy, and he somehow seemed a little more mature now. Harry plunged into their dream. Through out Dumbledore listened intently, and when he reached the end of the dream Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming with pride, yet there was a strange yearning. 

'So, you two have met with Gryffindor' the two nodded. 

'Well he cast fantastic ward on the sword' Dumbledore said 'You'll never find a Slytherin boy who is innocent' He smiled kindly at Beran. 'Well there is only one thing to do' He said. Harry already knew what the old man was about to say, but he let him continue.

'You must go to this place, I have a feeling it is somewhere under Hogsmeade, so it maybe a little hard to get to.' Harry grinned, and stopped when everyone looked curiously at him.

'Nothing' He said 'It's just that a part of the power that could destroy him, is right underneath Voldemort' Dumbledore nodded slightly. 

'There is something in the prophecy that speaks of your travels to get this magnificent weapon' There was a strange formality in Dumbledore's tone, which sounded as if he had prepared this 'Speech' before. Ron, Beran and Bella were listening intently now, as they wanted to know about the prophecy. Dumbledore quoted a little of it out loud.

'On his travels, the boy whom lived shall take four other friends, his two friends, the intelligent and the Strong, accompanied by the child companion and the guide' Everyone was in amazement, Dumbledore's quoting voice was terribly different from his actual one.

'Are you the guide?' Harry asked Dumbledore, who inclined his head slowly. Ron was ecstatic.

'Hermione and me are coming with you!' He said, happily, But Harry did not grin.

'Ron, it will be incredibly dangerous, you'll have to be serious' Ron nodded, but he was still smiling, happily. Harry turned to Beran.

'Are you alright with this Beran?' He asked. The boy seemed to think a moment.

'Yes. It's just a little strange. Why did the prophecy pick me?' Dumbledore answered that for them

'You are one of the only pure innocent boys' He said, wisely 'The prophecy thought you were best for the job' Beran didn't seem convinced, however, he nodded, and sat back down on Bella's lap.

'Now please leave me' Dumbledore said, ushering them out of his office 'I have to think of a plan, and I need to confirm whether it _was _Hogsmeade' They all left quickly, and Harry and Ron trailed off to their next lesson, they had missed the rest of Divination, and were now due in charms, which turned out to be a very interesting lesson. As they stood outside the classroom, waiting for Professor Flitwick to allow them entry, Ron and Harry briefly described what had happened to Hermione, but they were soon stopped as the little professor told them to enter.

'Now listen here' Flitwick said in his squeaky voice 'We don't really normally teach people this advanced spell at your level but you need to know due to the circumstances' Everyone looked down at their tables, remembering that the Dark Lord was still in Hogsmeade. 'Today I shall teach you the Convincing charm, this spell is especially useful when you don't want dark creatures like Vampires and Manticores attacking you, it persuades them that there is no point attacking you.' Harry thought the spell was extremely useful. He raised his hand.

'Yes Potter?' Asked the tiny professor.

'Does it work on dark people as well?' He asked. The professor shook his head, and Harry thought he should of known, everything wasn't _that _easy. Flitwick continued.

'The word for this spell is _Ceraxas._ You need to also think about why the creatures should stop' He took out his wand. 'I will create illusions of Vampires, and you, one by one, shall attempt to stop their attack, I don't expect you to get it first time' 

Lavender Brown was up first, and suddenly a white faced Vampire appeared in front of her, his long teeth poking through his mouth, it glared at her. Lavender screamed, and stumbled back, stammering 'Cer-Ceraxas!'

Nothing happened. The Vampire grinned, a totally evil grin, and jumped at her, then disappeared. Lavender shook as she went back to her place. 

**_The trick to it _**Harry's mother's voice drifted into his thoughts **i_s to put emphasis on the 'as' at the end _**

_Thanks _Harry thought.

Hermione actually managed to make the vampire consider for a second, but still didn't manage to keep it back. Then it was Harry's turn. Even though the vampire was just an illusion, Harry still felt a little nervous. But as it leered in front of him, he lost all fear, and boomed 'Ceraxas!' He remembered to put the emphasis at the end, and thought 'Why should I attack him? He's only an innocent human, I could get bigger game somewhere' He looked up, and saw the vampire turn away, looking for someone else to turn on.

'Well done, Harry!' Flitwick congratulated him 'that's incredible! Mr. Potter did it first time!' Harry smiled slightly, and went back to his place.

The next part of the lesson consisted of writing up information about the Convincing charm; they were to finish it for homework. It turned out Harry was the only one to do it first time, Ron however, like Hermione, had made the Vampire stop for a second. All of the children emerged from the class feeling rather ashamed that they hadn't 'beaten the vampire' as they put it. Everyone had been looking forward to the next lesson- defence against the dark arts. Harry and Ron discussed how cool it would be to have Sirius teaching them, but Hermione was focused on getting to the lesson the fastest so she could get a good seat.

As they entered the classroom their thoughts were confirmed.

'Sirius!' Harry said, looking at his now cleanly shaved godfather, who didn't look so saggy and thin anymore. Everyone else's reaction (beside Hermione and Ron's) was either a gasp or a scream. Sirius calmed them down enough to talk.

'It's ok, my name has been cleared, I am not going to murder anyone' He looked around at the class. Lavender stood up.

'It's true! I read it in the daily prophet!' Everyone seemed to calm down from their state of fright, and melted into a state of excitement.

'Ok! Calm down!' Sirius said 'as you are my first class to teach, I would have liked to start with something interesting, but Dumbledore decided against it. Instead we will start with Dementors.' He shuddered. Everyone knew how much he hated Dementors; however, he recovered and winked at Harry.

'Mr Potter could you show how to protect yourself against the hideous creatures?' Harry nodded smiling vaguely, getting up. Sirius made an illusion, like Flitwick's, however, this looked exactly like a Dementor. Harry whipped out his wand and bellowed 'Expecto Patronum!' a silver stag burst out of his wand, and charged directly at the Dementor, who suddenly popped out of existence. The stag came round, trotted up to Harry, and seemed to wink at him. Then it was gone.

Harry then had a sudden thought, could that stag possibly be his father? He was definitely inside his head. He didn't ponder on this for very long, however, as Sirius beckoned him over to his seat.

'This spell is incredibly hard to produce, and Harry only knows it due to hard work in his third year, You have to think about a happy memory, and then say _Expecto Patronum_ for example' Sirius took out his wand, and said the spell firmly. A big black dog, Sirius' Animagus form burst from his wand, issued a silent bark and disappeared. Everyone was eager to start, but hardly anyone got the spell right. By the end of the lesson, Only Hermione had created a sot layer of wispy smoke in front of her. 

They left the lesson exhausted, but excited about their new teacher. Harry saw Arabella and Beran waiting outside the classroom, He, Ron, and Hermione sidled up to her, leaving the other Gryffindors to walk back up to the common room.

'Hey' Arabella greeted them 'Dumbledore wants to se us, you too Hermione' they followed her up to Dumbledore office.

Dumbledore said that their suspicions were correct- the hilt lay deep under Hogsmeade, and apparently only Gryffindors heir could find the entrance. He decided to leave the next day, to leave before breakfast, so no one else knew of his or her mission.

As they entered the common room, Fred and George were just going out.

'Harry My man! There you are!' We're just going out for provision, for our little excursion' Ron looked at them, curiously.

'What are you up to now?' Ron said. Fred shook his head.

'You'll soon find out, ask Harry, anyway he was the one that thought it up' with that, they briskly walked out of the common room, grinning broadly.

It was about eleven o'clock when the Weasley twins arrived, just after Ron had gone to bed. Harry had grabbed his invisibility cloak and gone back out with them. Fred and George were terribly impressed.

'Nice cloak Harry!' Harry nodded.

'It used to be my dads' they were silent from then on, until they reached their destination. The Slytherin common room.

'That took long enough to find' George said, panting slightly.

'Who's there?' The stone gargoyle outside the common room snapped 'I thought all the students were in bed!' 

'Shut up!' Harry snapped to it 'Let us in, Voldemort' The Gargoyle shook its head.

'No, no!' It said in a high-pitched wail. 'That was the old one, remember! This one is Morsmordre!' Harry nodded.

'Oh yeah, Morsmordre' The gargoyle swung a secret stone door open, and allowed them into the gloomy, stone common room. 

'That gargoyle's a bit stupid, wouldn't you say?' George said. Fred nodded.

'Yeah, now lets get to work!'

When they left the common room it had been painted completely pink, with lots of pink trilling all over the place.

All in all, they'd made a very good job on it, it looked far more inviting that before!

**A/N Okie peeps, the next chappy should be a lot more exciting!**


	12. Hogsmeade and Death eaters part II

**Harry Potter and the Dark Reign**

**Chapter 12: Hogsmeade and Death eaters: Part 2**

** A/N: I am soooo sorry about all the Spelling mistakes in here, i rushed the story! **

>

Harry was roughly shook awoken the next day by Ron, who whispered hoarsely that they needed to get to the great hall. After a few incoherent mumbles, Harry pulled himself out of bed and shook some of the sleep out of his eyes. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, and crept silently down to the great hall with Ron, and Hermione who had joined them in the gryffindor common room.

Everyone was already there when they entered the great hall, all except Dumbledore. The hall seemed eerie and massive weith no other people inside, Harry shivered and made his way to the front, where Bella and the boy were standing. 'Hi' Harry sais, hoarsely, he was still ridden with sleep, and hadn't fully woken up.He looked up at the great hall ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky out side, and found the sky was a misty grey. It was excellent cover for what they were about to pull off. Suddenly footsteps echoed through the hall, and they all spun around to see who was there. It was Talon Stride, with a incredibly vicious looking broadsword attached to his belt. He grinned at them as he got nearer.

'Dumbledore found me in that Prophecy of his' He explained 'I need to brush up on my sword play anyway' They waited for a few more minutes, awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. The five of them chatted nervously, talking about nothing in particular- they were too frightened of what was ahead of them.

It was around three minuted later that Dumbledore strode into the hall, looking rather impressive. Fawkes flew beside him, And Harry thought this was a brilliant idea- Phoenixes tears had incredibly powerful healing powers. There seemed to be an extraordinary amount of magic crackling around Dumbledore, as though he had charged up his power, waiting to fight the dark, Harry hoped they didn't have to, the whole point of the mission was to get in, and get back out. 'Lets go' Dumbledore said, rather calmly considering the situation. They followed his lead stalking out of the oak door, casting invisibility spells upon theirselves, while Harry and Ron threw the invisibility cloak over them. The first part of the plan went smoothly, the two death eaters posted at Hogwart's gates didn't even notice them passing, And they all managed to stay silent, and fawkes seemed to know where they were going, his invisible body directed them through the now desolate and horrible Hogsmeade. The old cosy, and snug village had been turned into hell. There were darkened shops withsmashed windows, and grafiti painting in blood scarwaled all over them. The whole site made Harry's heart sink, and started to build that old anger again. The journey took around five minutes- Fawkes the phoenix was attempting to find where the enterance Gryffindors hilt was. 'Why does Fawkes know the way?' Harry whispered to Dumbledore, The old man remained focused on looking for signs of danger, but answered, whispering so silently Harry had to focus on nothing else but his voice.

'He once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, He-' They broke off, suddenly a voice cut through the air like a whip. 'Over there! Get them!' Harry and Ron only just managed to jump aside, as a green bolt sizzled through the air. 'Anti invisibility charms!' Roared Talon. He unstrapped his broadsword, and began to cleave the nearest dath eater. Harry, Hermione, and Ron threw off the invisibility cloak and got to buissiness. Harry tried his best to ignore the burning pain in his forehead as he dodged a crutacious curse. Due to the obscuring mist, it was hard to make out a target. 'In here!' Dumbledore yelled, he pointed at a well. 'Dive into it!' Harry did as he were bid, feeling extremely foolish. Suddenly to cool water in the well dissapeared. He fell down a metre and landed on rock. He felt it slowly, and found that it wasn't even wet. Five more figures landed beside him, and they all looked up, so reveal a fantastic sight. It was the dream all over again. A magnificent cavern with gold light shining from the endless bottom, Everyone gasped. The cavern path was incredibly thin, and had no supports. The whole place felt even more magical than Hogwarts, and that was saying something. They walked for a few minutes, and found that the death eaters still hadn't found their way into the 'lair'. They finally reached a opening in the path, that was surrounded in pure white light. It was incredible Déja Vu for Harry and Beran, for leaning against the alter, was a ghostly apparition of Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore's expression was suddenly filled with a gigantic amount of ecstasy as they aproached the founder. 'Greetings' Godric greeted them. His voice was different this time, he spoke archaic. 'Methinks thou all art looking for this!' Suddenly a spectacular hilt consumed the alter in which he was leaning. It sparkled with light, and it seemed the very core of all things magical. The hilt itself was decoration in red and gold, and it seemed to glow, dazzling all lookers. 'Son' Gryffindor nodded at Harry 'We meet again' Harry nodded at him 'Hello again, Gryffindor' As Beran reached towards the hilt of the sword, Gryffindor ruffled his hair. As berans fingers came in contact with the hilt, it's glow seemed to magnify. Beran quickly slipped it into a simple pouch, which Arabella had made herself. Gryffindor turned to Dumbledore

'Wise one' Dumbledore choked a bit on these words, being called wise by a Hogwarts founder is extreme praise. 'Thou knowest what must happen next, Seekest the blade in the now lost city of Alontia' Dumbledore nodded, lost for words. 'Mayhap we will meet again' Gryffindor said, and with a harmonic chorus, he was gone. They all stood there for several seconds, taking in what they has just witnessed. Everyone snapped out of their dreamy like state with several thuds behind them. Death eters began to crash down into the cavern. One quickly cast a killing curse, which singed Talons hair as it narrowly missed. He clasped his head, but seemed to shake off the pain. They were soon dancing around as more curses were hurled there way. Everyone started to retaliate, but there was no use, there were too many. Voldemort himself floated down into the cavern.

'Well well!' He said icily 'What a catch we have made' He grinned a evil grin at them 'It is no use! Surrender!' Dumbledore's expression was pained, but he dropped his wand to the ground. Everyone else followed suit, and Voldemort walked up to them. 'Well aren't we going to have fun! Take them!' He ordered his death eaters. The dark lord cackled all the way back up to the surface, as The group of six were dragged off. 

** OoOoOoH i love cliffies, don't you? *smiles sweetly* Sorry about the state of that chapter, as I said it was incredibly rushed. Thanks! **


	13. Escape

Harry Potter and the dark reign

**Chapter 13: Escape**

They were led down a narrow passage that was lit with flaming candles. The death eaters head quarters was extremely foreboding, hanging from the ceiling were Muggles that had been slaughtered just for the fun of killing people. Harry felt like being sick, but managed to sweep this wave of nausea away. Bella was covering Beran's eyes, and she too looked very pale. Dumbledore and Talon were the only people who were holding their heads high, not showing any sign of weakness.

There wasn't any point in resisting, and finally they came to a long line of jail cells, which were very tiny, and missed even the smallest things like beds. Each person was thrown into a different cell, and the jail cells suddenly clicked. Their wands flew from their pockets, along with Talon's broadsword.

Harry paced his grimy, vermin ridden cell. He noticed several death eaters keeping watch on their cells. Even if they did manage to escape, they would just be mowed down anyway. He walked over to the next cell, where Dumbledore stood, still remaining fairly calm.

'What are we going to do?' He asked, in defeat. Dumbledore suddenly mirrored Harry's look, and his age began to show on him.

'I think the best thing to do it wait' He said. 'There is nothing else to do' Harry nodded glumly, and slumped down, sighing.

Voldemort visited them an hour later.

'Well my friends, I have decided what to do with you' He said, surprisingly nicely for a Dark Lord. 'I'll just leave you here without food until you starve, it's fairly nice considering the consequences, oh yes one more thing' His look of kindliness turned to an evil expression 'Each day a member of you will be tortured for a little while' He turned at Harry, smiling.

'Crucio' It was too late to act. Suddenly Harry was filled with an inner feeling that was too painful to describe. He writhed around on the floor for a while, but managed not to scream. Thoughts swirled around his head, thoughts about his parents, and all the Muggles and wizards had been killed, the strange anger began to fill him again, and the pain from the Crutacious curse seemed to ease. He stood up, even though the red bolts from the Crutacious curse were still wrapped around him. 

The anger seemed to whirl around; He _had _to get back at Voldemort, to finish what the idiot of Dark Lord had started. He raised his hands, and a heavenly scream filled the air, swelling his anger up, Harry heard the cells around him collapse. He proceeded throwing every ounce of anger he had inside at Voldemort.

Lightening fell down upon the Dark Lord, and red, shining orbs flew at him. Voldemort finally fell back, surprised at the relentlessness of the attacks.

It wasn't that easy, however. The Dark Lord pulled himself up as the attack stopped, and whirled his fingers around. A doorway appeared behind him, a shimmering dark hallway that was glowing in a dark light. He then proceeded to put out one hand, and mutter a strange incantation. Harry was blasted back, crunching against the brick walls. He felt pain explode in his ribs, and the world seemed to revert to its usual state. He gasped, and tried to move, but couldn't. He managed to shoot one last curse at Voldemort, but the dark lord was gone, he stepped through the black door, and vanished. 

Everyone rushed over to Harry, and Dumbledore leaned over him.

'He has several cracked ribs, but that is all' everyone breathed a sigh of relieve. Fawkes flew forward, and a single, pearly white tear fell from his eyelids, It was absorbed into Harry's body, and suddenly all the pain disappeared. 

'Come on' Talon said, quickly 'We have to get back to Hogwarts!' Harry looked into the banks of his energy and found some that hadn't been used yet. Although Voldemort had gone, a tiny amount of anger and power remained.

'Hold on to me, he said' everyone complied, looking at him curiously. He willed himself to be in the Hogwarts grounds, and then felt the fluffy grass, opening his eyes, he smiled faintly. He felt incredibly weak after that ordeal. He stumbled after the others.

'We'll need to get you to the hospital wing' Dumbledore told him 'There are things Fawkes just can't heal, unfortunately' Thee was a note of regret in his voice. Everyone escorted Harry to the hospital wing, feeling that he needed a gigantic favour after he had freed them from the cells and fended off the Dark lord. 

Madam Pomfrey didn't ask any questions. She showed Harry to a bed, and shooed everyone else off, saying that he needed quiet. Harry's eyelids began to droop, and he fell into a welcomed sleep.

Harry woke the next day to voices beside his bed. The speaker was Albus Dumbledore, and he was obviously speaking to Madam Pomfrey about Harry's condition. 

'He's well enough' Pomfrey was saying 'The reason for his tiredness was lack of power, all of his power was drained from the fight with Voldemort' Dumbledore agreed with her, and Harry opened his eyes. He felt a lot better now he had rested. Dumbledore turned to him, smiling. He looked rather proud of what had happened last night.

'How are you, Harry?' He asked. Harry nodded.

'I'm fine, though still a little achy from last night' Dumbledore shook his head.

'Not last night, the night before last, you've been out for two days.' As Harry took this information in Dumbledore handed something to him.

'Here, Talon went back to get our wands last night' Harry studied his wand for a moment, and then thanked Dumbledore.

'Well Professor, you finally met with Gryffindor' Dumbledore nodded, and for the first time ever, Harry noticed a look of excitement upon Dumbledore's face.

'It was very exciting' the old man said, grinning. Harry nodded, also smiling.

After a few more minutes Albus left, leaving Harry quite a lone. However, as soon as he was about to get out of bed, Ron and Hermione came in, to visit him.

'I'm just about to get up' Harry explained.

'Good!' Hermione said 'Madam Pomfrey's allowed you to come out?' Harry nodded, while Ron grinned. 

'Some show you put on last night, Harry' Harry shook his head.

'Nah, it put me in here for two days' they laughed for a few seconds.

**_If you learn to control these 'powers' you won't end up here every time _**Harry's father said, wisely. 

_Will you teach me how? _Harry asked, keenly

**_Of course _**Lily's voice said **_we'll try _**

**A/N: Please review to say what you thought about this chapter. It's a little short, but hopefully it was rather exciting. Thank you so very much for all the other reviews, they really do make my day, and help me ward off writers block! **

****


	14. The Marauders Heirs

Harry Potter and the Dark reign

**14: The Marauders Heirs**

A/N oh my, this IS turning into a standard fifth year fic, isn't it? * sigh * 

The next few days past with out event, and sooner than it seemed, another week end was upon them, Saturday morning they got up rather late, and lazed around in the common room for a while

'Chess, Harry?' Ron asked. Harry agreed. The chess game was rather furious. At first, it seemed that Harry was actually winning, but he knew it was all too good to last, and he lost soon after.

'Your getting better, Harry' Ron complemented him. Harry sprawled out upon one of the more comfy sofas. He frowned for a second, as though he was thinking about something.

'You know' He started 'I think we need a taste of risk and daring' this caught Ron's interest right away, but Hermione didn't look up from her book.

'Why don't we go play a prank on Malfoy?' Harry said. He thought a good get back at Draco was in order, for all the times he had insulted them. Fred and George, whom seemed to home in on whoever said 'prank' ambled over to them.

'Planning another prank, Harry?' Fred asked.

'That other one was cool!' George butted in 'It had the Slytherins in uproar' they chuckled for a second 'Shame you weren't there Harry' Harry grinned up at them.

'Hey you guys, we're thinking of getting Malfoy' they talked at some length, on what to do, each with different ideas. In the end they decided to include all of them.

'Are you going to help?' Ron asked Hermione, but she shook her head.

'No, Ron we'll be in trouble for sure!' Harry sighed, an exasperated sigh. 

'But that's the whole fun of it Hermione!' he said. But Hermione firmly shook her head.

'No thanks my idea of fun isn't two weeks of Detention' so they left her, heading to the Slytherin common room.

Harry whipped out the Marauders map, and saw that Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle were on their way to the common room.

'We have to be quick' He said. They placed several traps upon the incredibly stupid stone gargoyle that guarded the Slytherin common room, and then stepped back into a secret passageway, opened slightly so they could see the mayhem.

After a few minutes the blonde headed Draco, and his two pudding headed friends wandered up to their common room entrance.

'Potter is just so annoying, he gets whatever he wishes, I reckon that Mudblood lover Dumbledore has everything to do with his triumphs' Malfoy said in his long drawling voice. Harry smiled to himself in the shadows- and minute now…

Draco spoke the password.

'Morsmordre' and suddenly the gargoyles mouth opened.

There were four quick flashes, and by the end of them the three Slytherins were sprawled on the ground, stunned, with purple flesh, four extra arms, and long noses.

The four pranksters burst into laughter, and sauntered into Draco's vision, still laughing their heads off. Fred pulled out a wizard's camera, and took a photo of them there. With that, they ran off, still laughing.

As they arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, and found Hermione still reading. She scowled at them as they entered, looking extremely like professor McGonagall. Any minute now Harry expected her to jump up and take ten points from Gryffindor, However, she continued reading.

Fred and George pulled them over to their little corner in which they sat.

'Wow, we make an excellent team!' George grinned at them.

'What shall we call ourselves?' Fed asked.

'How about the Marauders heirs?' Harry asked, keenly, thinking of his father.

'The marauders…' Fred said 'I'd love to meet them some day' Harry grinned at him.

'One of them teaches at this very school, one of them for Voldemort, and one of them is a werewolf.' He paused. 'The other one is dead' George looked at him suspiciously.

'How do you know all of this stuff?' He asked, Harry laughed.

'Because 'prongs' was my father'

That certainly brought Fred and George into a stunned silence. They finally stopped their silence gaping to ask.

'So- the marauders map was made by your dad?' Harry shook his head.

'My father, Professor Lupin, And Sirius Black' He corrected him 'I mean Professor Black, and' He scowled 'And Peter Pettigrew'

So the name was settled- they were now called the marauders heirs.

**_Nice name _**came James' voice

_Thought you'd like it _Harry thought. He and Ron walked over to Hermione.

'What about it, Hermione?' Ron asked 'Want to join our group?' Hermione shook her head, closing the book she was holding slowly.

'Well Hermione, You have to.' Harry said mildly. 'My Mum had to join, but she didn't actually do anything' Hermione brightened a little.

'Ok, I'll join if I don't get any detentions' they all grinned at her. Just then Harry clicked his fingers.

'I just remembered something!' He ran up to the boy's dormitory, and quickly found what he was looking for, he brought down his parents photo album.

'I swear I've seen it in here somewhere' He said, putting it down on the table they were sitting at. He quickly flicked through the photos, suddenly he found it, and heard his parent's laughter in his head.

On the photo there was Severus Snape, with his hair turned to worms, and his whole body transfigured into a women's one. His face was red with embarrassment, and he kept on looking around, trying to seek comfort from someone. To the left of the picture were Sirius and Remus, laughing their heads off. Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy to the back of the picture, who had the same treatment. Hovering above them both was a symbol- I little like the dark mark, however, it was gold and red, and had 'THE MARAUDERS' on it. In the background, there was a Stag, A Dog, a Rat, And a Wolf.

'Cool symbol' Ron said. Harry nodded.

**_Was, rather _**James said

'Now all we have to do is become Animagi' Harry said, laughing.

**_That wouldn't be too tricky _**Harry almost gaped, at no one in particular.

_I thought it took you five years! _It felt as if James had shook his head.

**_For us, maybe, you… no your Gryffindor's heir! _**Harry did not pursue the subject any further, he would practice some time, when they were alone.

'So, we're going to use this symbol?' Fred asked, coming back over to them. Harry nodded.

'Yeah, but I'll edit it so that it read Marauders heirs instead' 

'God!' Ron said, Jumping up 'I just remembered about that Divination homework that we haven't done, Harry' Harry grimaced.

'Bring mine, as well, Ron' He said in a protesting voice. How great. Divination homework.

He and Ron settled back for the next hour, writing about how Tarot cards worked, and what the general meaning of each symbol meant. The best part of all, it seemed was at the end, when they could predict what would happen, from their own readings. It seemed like Harry was going to be disembowelled and trampled by a heard of stray hippogriffs, while Ron was going to be toasted by Dragon flame, and then eaten by house elves. At this Harry had just cracked up, but Ron jokingly looked hurt.

'What? At least feel _some _sympathy for me!'

The next few days rushed by, and it seemed, like always Harry and Ron had received incredibly good marks for predicting miserable deaths. They were awarded five house points, each for 'Accepting fate' but then these points were taken away when a Dung bomb exploded around Trelawney.

'What?' Ron said innocently as they stepped down the ladder 'The old bats class needed a bit of excitement' 

**A/N Click the review button, and say what you thought of the story! Chapter 15 will be coming your way soon. This chappy was basically a light hearted, cool down from the last, but things will start getting interesting again next chapter! **


	15. Control

HP and the Dark Reign

**15: Control **

A/N: I don't know whether you'll enjoy this chapter or not- it's quite angsty (if that's a word) But go ahead and read, and review!

Around two weeks later Harry, Lily and James started their classes, in Harry's mind. It was a little confusing at first, but Harry eventually got the hang of communicating easily. Before they started a lesson Harry asked a question, which had been nagging at him for quite some time.

_Why is it that you can speak to me whenever you want now, but you couldn't before? _He asked. The reply was almost instant

**_As your powers grew, we fed off them a little, to regain power _**Lily replied. With that they dived into the first lesson. It started off very simple, Harry had to focus his mind on a small thing, like a quill, and will it to float. This came very easily to him, however, when it came to two things at a time, he found it quite hard.

**_I think that's just enough for today. _**Lily said. She seemed to sense that Harry was getting incredibly frustrated with himself. **_Lets finish with some meditation. Will your self into a state of calm, and sit down on the floor._**

Harry did as he was told, and was suddenly overcome with a dreamy sensation, which was a little like the Imperious curse. He had a vague idea about what was happening around him, but it felt as if he was half asleep.

Just as Harry began to feel refreshed and recharged, Ron burst through into their dormitory.

'Harry! Dumbledore wants to see us!'

 Harry got up slowly, and followed Ron down to the common room, where they also met up with Hermione, and for some reason, Fred, George, and Ginny. There was something in Harry's gut that told him something wasn't right. They trooped down to the headmaster's office. The atmosphere about the castle, to Harry, didn't seem right. He knew something horrible was about to happen.

As they entered the office, Dumbledore's face was glum. He motioned for them to all sit down. And began to speak monosyllabically.

'This is not going to be easy for you' Dumbledore said to the Weasley family. Harry began to have suspicions, suspicions he hoped weren't true.

'Your mother and Father were out shopping today' Dumbledore started, in his monosyllabic tone. Harry's heart fell. 

'They were captured by Lord Voldemort' Harry's heart fell, and anger began pacing his stomach. It began to rise slowly, as Ginny burst into tears, and Ron sat there, in shock. Fred And George slowly slipped out of the office, silently.

The rage in Harry's heart rose even more, slowly trickling up into the middle of his stomach.

**_Don't do it. _**James said simply. 

_I will **NOT **let that Dark Lord hurt my friends like this. _Harry replied, rage in his thoughts. He slowly stood up,

'I'll settle this now.' He said firmly. Dumbledore shook his head.

'It's too dangerous, Harry' Harry just stood there. He was torn. He had to control his emotions, but he also had to seek revenge on the dark lord.

'Besides' Dumbledore continued 'It was Lucius Malfoy who captured them'

Harry sat back down. He would get them back, but not quite yet. He let his anger out by slowly levitating the objects in Dumbledore's office. His anger began to disappear, as he slowly touched the objects back down.

**_Well-done _**Lily complemented. Harry began to see hope- Ron's parents had just been captured- not killed. There was still hope for them.

'We're in luck' Dumbledore said 'I was mounting an attack against the Dark Lord, scheduled for the next week.' Ron nodded, and that was all. There was still a distant look on his face, which suggested that he didn't believe what was happening, Ginny's sobs stopped, but her face was white with pain. Hermione moved over to comfort her, tears trickling down her own cheeks. Harry felt there was room for optimism.

'Don't be grief stricken, yet.' He said confidently 'They're just captured, nothing else'

When Hermione, Ron and Ginny left Dumbledore's office, He and Harry had an in depth discussion about the next assault against Voldemort. 

Dumbledore had managed to raise a lot more men, and seemed confident that the next assault was going to work.

'I'd prefer it if I didn't command a unit this time, Professor' Harry said.

'You want to rescue Molly and Arthur' Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded.

'Well if you wish, you are one of the most competent duellers in the school' Dumbledore allowed 'but take Talon and Ron with you. You can't do it alone, Voldemort himself might be there' His eyes twinkled merrily.

'Not that you've really struggled to beat him in the past' Harry laughed, Thanked Dumbledore for his vote of confidence, and left.

As he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, he allowed a small tear to trickle down his cheek, the grief finally registering on his brain. He brushed it away quickly. _I will rescue them _he thought, forcefully.

**_That's my boy _**James replied, in his thoughts.

As the common room portrait swung open, Harry saw Ron in the corner of the room, out of the way, weeping openly. It was the first time he had seen Ron like this, and he felt sorry for him. He knew what it was like to be with out parents.

**_Although you're not without us now _**Lily reminded him **_we'll never leave you again, Harry. _**This reassured Harry a little, as he slid into a comfy seat, by Ron.

'We'll get them back' Harry said, as way of a greeting 'At the upcoming war, a week from now, Me, you and Talon will break away from the rest of our group and go and find them' Ron nodded, weakly, though he didn't say anything. 

Neither of the boys spoke, for several minutes, until Ron finally broke the silence, in a husky voice.

'I'll get that Lucius Malfoy' He said. His voice was low, making him sound extremely dangerous. 'If it's the last thing I do'

 Harry nodded. He wasn't going to stop Ron getting back at Lucius; he was going at Voldemort to avenge his parent's deaths, and others as well. If anything, the thirst for vengeance just made you stronger.

'Hey Harry, if you don't mind' Ron said 'I'd like to be left alone for a while.' Harry shook his head.

'Go ahead, I'll probably see you in the morning' Ron said goodnight, and then clambered slowly and wearily to the dormitories. Harry warned the other students of Gryffindor house to not interfere either.

He sat alone or a second, and then thought he could do something to ease the tension. He went to find a prank to pull.

**_He has too much of you in him, James _**Lily scolded her husband

**_That's a bad thing? _**Harry's father replied. Lily tutted.

**_Hmm… but you did well today, Harry._**

_How come? _Harry replied, curiously

You controlled your powers extremely well. None of us could've done what you did. It was extremely hard.

_Thanks _Harry said dryly. He then proceeded walking on, saying a brief 'hello' to Violet, the fat lady's friend, then stalked off to make as much mischief as possible. 

**A/N: Ok… I couldn't resist it- another war! I'm not really sure though, whether I should make this story like 40 chapters long, and use it as one year, or whether I should split it up, and do another two books… tell me in your reviews! **


	16. Quidditch and Dobby

16: Quidditch and Dobby

'POTTER!' McGonagall roared the next day, bursting through the great hall, she was clad in bright pink robes, with the Marauders Heirs symbol hovering over her. Everyone burst into fits of laughter. It wasn't every day that they saw the strictest teacher in school (Apart from Snape) In pink robes.

Fred and George clapped Harry on the back as he left after McGonagall. As he entered the office, he admired his handy work. The whole room had been decorated bright pink, much like McGonagall herself. 

'Put it right Potter!' She shouted shrilly. Harry stifled a smirk at her panicky look. He could have sworn he could hear his parents laughing as well.

'Now Potter! Or one hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor!'

'Whoa, Ok! Calm down!' He waved his hand, and McGonagall's room was put back to normal, as were her robes. She calmed down a little.

'Ok, as for your detention, it will be…' She seemed to pause, thinking of a new way to punish Harry, which hadn't been done before 'Help the house elves prepare their meal tonight' Harry sighed- at least it wasn't that bad, he would get to see Dobby and Winky again.

'Yes Minerva' He said in a sarcastic tone.

'And don't call me by my first name!' Harry shrugged.

'Ok, Minerva' The deputy head rolled her eyes as he walked out of her office, and back into the great hall.

'Great prank, Harry' Ron congratulated him, as he slumped down next to him, in the great hall. 'Detention?' Harry nodded slightly.

'Yeah, I have to work in the kitchens tonight' Ron shrugged.

'Ah, that isn't too bad' Harry nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, that's what I thought' He replied, helping himself to some bacon.

As they were travelling to their first lesson (Charms) Alicia Spinnet, a Gryffindor Quidditch player stopped them.

'Hey Harry' She greeted him 'Do you know about Quidditch practice?' When Harry shook his head, Alicia tutted. 

'I told Fred and George to tell you! Oh well, Quidditch practice, this Saturday at seven o'clock' 

Harry was grateful for this, their old team captain, Oliver Wood, has got them up at ridiculously early times for practice, and seven o'clock seemed relatively early compared.

They continued on to charms, Ron and Harry talked about the Quidditch season ahead of them. Ron said he wasn't going to try out for keeper, as he didn't have quick enough reflexes. Harry personally thought that was wise- he didn't really think Ron could do well enough guarding the hoops.

They finally arrived at Charms, and swiftly entered the classroom. Today it seemed that they were working on accuracy charms that made a person more accurate. Harry already knew about these spells, he had read that they were illegal to use in Quidditch matches.

It was a fairly easy lesson, and in no time at all it was the end of the day, and Harry was saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and making his way to the kitchens. He was planning on making some mayhem while in there, so he took some 'equipment' with him as well. 

Dobby and Winky were ecstatic to meet him again, but however, they were determined for him to serve his detention.

'You is working on Slytherins breakfast' Dobby said 'Harry you is being a naughty boy!' Harry smiled at him. He was happy to be working on the Slytherin common room; it meant he could improve the food a little. He talked to Dobby while he worked.

'So Dobby, how have you been?' The house elf smiled. 

'Dobby is fine, sir. I is planning on another pay rise!' Harry grinned at him. Dobby was so different from the other elves. While the other elves were wearing pillowcases, he was wearing a jumper, jogging pants (which were too big for him) and the socks Harry had given him for Christmas the year before. The other elves seamed to have gotten used to this, however, so they didn't glare at him so much.

It was while working in the kitchen that Harry realised that Dobby was actually a proper friend. They talked about idle things, like Quidditch and Hogwarts itself, and to Harry's delight, Dobby had met his mother and father.

'They was nice people' Dobby explained 'but Mr Malfoy despised them, So Dobby pretended he did as well' Harry nodded. He left the kitchens at eight o'clock, when the house elves told him he had finished his detention. 

It was strange, that was the first detention Harry had ever enjoyed.

The next day at breakfast, The Slytherins were belching, turning blue, growing beards, and extra arms. Some of them grew ten times fatter than they were, and others became incredibly tiny. Everyone was laughing so hard; many people had tears in their eyes. Ron had fallen off his chair when he saw Malfoy with a massive head, and tiny body.

Harry then got two detentions in one- one from Snape and another from McGonagall. He was fairly happy- three detentions in two days was a pretty grand feat.

The funniest thing about all of it was how none of the Slytherins could find the right counter spells to counter the charms and curses upon them, and when they asked the teachers, they couldn't either. So again, it was up to Harry to fix everything. He tortured them for a minute or so, saying that he couldn't really remember the counter curses, but then when Snape threatened to take 500 points from Gryffindor he quickly obliged.

Most people were still laughing all the way through breakfast, but Hermione disapproved.

'Really Harry, you've knocked one hundred points off Gryffindor in these two days' But Ron just snorted.

'Yeah, and you'll get all those points back today, knowing you' However, Harry could see that Hermione was amused by Harry's little stunt, she just didn't show it.

The next week went by slowly. Harry and Ron got a detention for every weekday, and each time Hermione seemed to let her amusement show more openly. Finally the day came for the first Quidditch practice of the season. It seemed like Alicia Spinnet had been voted captain, although she gave everyone a say in what was going on. Harry dragged himself down to the Quidditch pitch just on time, and met up with all his fellow players.

'Harry! There you are!' Alicia said, happily.

'Now, team' She said 'Lets get up there already, we don't want you all falling asleep!' They did as they were told. The fresh air of the morning slapped the sleep out of Harry's eyes; he rose up gradually, clutching his firebolt. He did a corkscrew dive, to show he hadn't lost any of his skill when away, and his teammates clapped. He grinned. 

After an hour of training, Alicia brought them down on the ground and discussed new tactics. She seemed to be able to explain them in a lot more interesting fashion than Oliver Wood had, and Harry was ready for the start of a new season.

'Well, that's it for today, then, team' Alicia said 'we're having try outs for the keeper tomorrow, I'd like some of you to be there, to help me choose' Harry nodded, and followed the rest of them back up to the castle, it was dangerous, but allowed as they were travelling as a group of seven.

Ron and Hermione were only just eating breakfast when Harry entered the castle, so, feeling incredibly famished, he sat down next to them, and shovelled bacon and eggs on to his plate, eyeing it hungrily.

Hermione laughed at him.

'Nice practice?' She asked, watching him cram all the food into his mouth. Harry nodded, and waited till he swallowed the food.

'Yes, but extremely tiring' He paused for a second 'You guys want to come down with me to help pick the new keeper?' They both seemed rather enthusiastic about this.

That night, Harry had another lesson in controlling his powers, and he found it a lot more tiring than Quidditch practice. He went straight to bed, and didn't wake until nine, the next morning.

It was an extremely dull day, and grey clouds hung over the Quidditch pitch. However, it was obvious it wasn't going to rain, and as there was no wind, the conditions were fine.

Harry went down to breakfast to find lots of Gryffindors looking uneasy. Harry shared sympathy with them; he knew what it must have felt like. Alicia was at breakfast as well, but no other team member. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George soon entered the hall.

After about ten more minutes they trailed down to the Quidditch pitch, Harry wished all of the competitors' good luck, and watched them take off into the air.

There were three keepers that stood out, Colin Creevey, another boy, and a fairly large sixth year girl.

They told the other people to go back to the castle (to their disappointment) and watched as Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell shot at the keepers. They all seemed to have the same abilities.

'Ok, there's only one way to settle this' Alicia said. 'We'll shoot ten balls at you, and the person who saves the most is on the team' The three recruits nodded, looking slightly nervous.

The first person up was the third year boy; He managed to save seven of the ten goals, in which everyone clapped him for. He grinned at them, as he landed back on the ground. Next up was the girl. She did even better, saving nine goals. Everyone clapped and cheered, and the boy muttered dejectedly.

So it was down to Colin. He managed to save all of the goals, apart from the last one. It was a tie, so they shot five more goals. Finally the sixth year girl came out victorious, and Colin looked extremely peeved.

'Well, Joanna, you certainly proved yourself' Alicia said to the girl. 'However, Colin, we're going to keep you as a back up keeper' Colin's face brightened. They walked back up to the castle, talking animatedly about Quidditch, and the new keeper.

As they walked back up to the castle, they saw a vast army of troops ready for battle on Hogwarts lawn, training for a battle of some sort. 

This reminded Harry of the upcoming war, and he shivered. It was sooner than he'd liked to have thought.


	17. The First Triumph

-HP and the Dark Reign-

-Chapter 17-

-The first triumph-

A/N: I'm trying to make this chapter as long as possible! I know in the past all my chapters have only been like 1,500 words, so now I plan to make a difference! … Anyway. Here are the moments you've been waiting for. The war.

Considering the battle at Hogsmeade was only a week away, Dumbledore summoned the lead order of phoenix members to his office. His face, as it always was before a battle, was grave. He summoned up several chairs for them all to sit on, and as they sat, he began to explain tactics.

'As we all know the battle is on Sunday' everyone nodded 'Harry and Talon will not be fighting with us, as they will be rescuing Arthur and Molly.' Everyone turned to look at them. Dumbledore then dived into explaining what exactly would be happening and when.

Harry felt rather overwhelmed with all the information involved with this war, however, he didn't say anything, He looked at Dumbledore, and attempted to absorb all the information the old man was throwing out. 

After about half an hour or so, Dumbledore finally concluded his little 'Speech' and he asked whether there were any questions. Auburn- The lady Harry had met in his first meeting with the Order leaders raised her hand. Dumbledore nodded at her.

'Dumbledore, Are you sure the death eaters don't have more reinforcements?' Dumbledore nodded, quickly.

'Yes, Severus informed me that a lot of the death eaters are marching to their hideout, and will not know about our assault' that seemed to settle everyone's questions, and soon after, they were dismissed.

Sirius caught up with them as they were heading back up to the Gryffindor common room, he looked rather pale.

'Harry' He said briskly 'I don't think I like the idea of you going to rescue Arthur and Molly all by yourself like this' Harry shook his head. 

'Ron and Hermione will be with me, plus Talon, I mean, if he's not going to protect me, who is?'  Sirius still didn't seem convinced.

'I feel like I'm failing James and Lily' 

**_Tell him he's being an idiot _**James said through the thoughts.

'James says your being a idiot' Harry repeated to Sirius, who looked shocked for a minute, He then nodded, and said.

'Ok, Harry, if James allows it…' He said goodbye, and then rushed off somewhere. The group continued up to the common room, and slumped down on some comfy chairs. They sat in silence for a while, ignoring the noise around them.

Harry, yet again, was going to face Voldemort. His scar burnt freely upon his head to remind him of this. Harry felt sick of the very thought of facing the dark lord again, but he voiced none of these feelings to his friends, who had snapped out of their silence, and were now challenging each other to chess. Harry watched the game in silence, still musing over Voldemort, and just life in general, and before he knew it, the chess game was over, and Ron and Hermione had said good night, and set off to bed.

**_You'll be fine; Harry _**Lilly reassured him **_all you have to do is control your emotions_**

Harry nodded, although he didn't really feel very reassured by his mother's words. He slept soundly that night, but when he awoke, his vial was full of deathly dark dreams.

It was the start of another week. That week, Harry thought to himself, was the only separation between him and Voldemort, and the rescue of Molly and Arthur Weasley. 

Unfortunately, that week went extremely quickly, and everyone was too nervous to do much in lessons, even the teachers. The only teachers who still taught properly were McGonagall and Snape. Harry noticed that Snape looked rather ragged and tired, and for the first time ever, he felt sorry for him- it was obviously not easy spying on Voldemort.

Their last lesson the week was Charms, in which Professor Flitwick said they could just practice charms, and other useful things that would help them through the war.

By Friday night most people were extremely nervous and frightened. The first and second years would be the only ones actually staying behind at the castle, with Professor Sprout and Trelawney for protection.

Although he went to bed extremely early, Harry couldn't get to sleep on that Friday night. In the end, he had his parents tell him some stories of their Marauding days, to ease his nerves. Near the end of one of these stories, Harry finally drooped into an extremely uneasy sleep, dark thoughts swimming around in his head before he finally dropped into a more heavy slumber.

He must have slept extremely lightly and uneasily that night, for at around seven o'clock he jumped awake at a small sound. He jumped out of bed, and snatched his wand. However, it was a false alarm- it was Ron. 

'I didn't want to disturb you' He explained simply, and Harry dropped his wand. Ron didn't seem to be nervous, or frightened, he only seemed to be determined. They went down to breakfast in silence, and saw a lot of people were already up, and were looking extremely frightened. When examining them, Harry thought that they were probably shaking so much that they could even hold a wand properly, However, On all of the Weasleys faces there was a strange blank and avenging expression, It was unusual, and made Harry shiver. 

Silence echoed through the great hall as they ate, everyone was too scared to talk. Just as Harry had finished (He had only just managed to force a piece of toast down his throat) Dumbledore strode into the hall, Clad in his shining red and gold phoenix robes, and accompanied by Fawkes, the magnificent Phoenix. He let everyone finish their eating (Although not many people were) and stood up to talk.

'Now people!' He said seriously 'We WILL win this war, and we now have the power to do so, all I ask of you is to obey your group leader, the only changes will be Arabella Figg, now leading the fifth years' Everyone nodded, as if their mouths were glued shut from the upcoming event. Harry stood up bravely, and noticed that this time, even Draco Malfoy was not present at the Slytherin table. It was completely empty. Everyone followed his example, in Standing up, and they marched out into the school gardens.

The wind had gathered up, a sign of the upcoming winter. As if on cue, dark clouds rolled over the would-be battle scene and made the whole situation tenser. The order of phoenix joined them, along with thousands of other witches and wizards, who had gotten news of the battle. Dumbledore stopped them, as they were about to enter Hogsmeade.

'All I can say, is good luck. We are attempting to completely rush the village, while the small group go off to look for Molly and Arthur Weasley' Even his words sounded nervous, and made Harry feel worse. He paused them for more time, and told them to get ready for the assault, as he walked over to Harry, who was by Talon, Ron and Hermione.

'Harry' He greeted the boy 'I would think that Molly and Arthur are stored in one of the buildings somewhere, or maybe inside one of the secrets Voldemort has placed around here' Harry nodded, and scowled as Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie all ran to him.

'What are you doing?' He demanded.

'You can't just do it on your own' Fred said, determined.

'We need to help rescue Mum and Dad as well' Charlie said, in his deep voice, which was etched with courage and determination. Harry sighed, and nodded.

'Ok, but it will be dangerous' the family didn't seem to mind. 

In no time at all, Dumbledore roared 'CHARGE' and the heated battle begun. At first the death eaters fell quickly, as they were surprised at the sudden attack. However, they quickly got back, and started fighting properly.

Harry absorbed a red blast aimed at him, and flung it back at a death eater, as his group broke away from the other, larger one. 

**_Remember. Control. _**His mother said to him, but he merely nodded. As he dodged another blast aimed at him. It was extremely useful having all the Weasleys with him; they could take most people in their way. 

They turned down a dark alley, and almost bumped into an incredibly large group of death eaters, running to the battle scene. 

Harry and Talon got to work quickly, jumping upon the group, while the Weasleys shot quick spells. It was a quick, yet brutal fight, and by the end Harry was impressed how they had all taken around thirty death eaters in around a minute. He gasped for breath for a moment, and then ordered them to continue. For some reason his instincts told him where to go. 

They came across many other death eaters on the way, but they were dispensed of quickly. It was terribly unnerving hearing battle cries and screams coming from all around the usually calm and peaceful village.

Finally Harry came to a place of interest to him. It was a small house, however, there was no door, the place looked very run down and shabby. To Harry's disgust, there was plenty of blood sprayed over the walls. He forced down the wretch that was about to leave his stomach, and carefully stepped inside the house.

He didn't get any further. A sudden flash, forced him backwards, as he was flung all the way out of the house again. 

Suddenly eight black figures swooped down upon them. Harry knew at once who they were, they were the figureheads of the Death Eater army. Voldemort himself stood there, in the centre of the little circle they had formed. Harry shivered.

'So, this is the sorry looking rescue party' He sneered at him. Harry controlled his emotions, letting his rage fall back into the depths of his stomach.

'Yes, Voldemort, We have come for Molly and Arthur' He said calmly.

'Ooh! Aren't we all mature and calm now, Potter!' Voldemort complemented sarcastically. Harry again had to force down a new batch of anger, to end the conversation quickly, he said a simple 

'Lets roll'

Those two words triggered a massive battle to commence. It seemed that everything was planned out- each person took on one other person, and Harry was the one stuck with the dark lord himself. He didn't bother drawing his wand; he decided to show Voldemort just how much he had learnt in such short time. Voldemort himself drew a long, evil looking staff, which started glowing with an eerie red aura. As he swung it around, a bolt a pure energy shot out, directly at Harry, who had to jump to the side to dodge it.

The boy retaliated with attitude, calling a thunderstorm, and directing the bolts down upon the dark lord. This didn't seem to work, Voldemort raised his hand, and the storm was gone.

Just as Voldemort was charging some more crackling energy bolts, Harry charged, with his sword drawn. Voldemort suddenly cried in anguish, as Harry disrupted his spell with a sword swipe. The bolts blew up around the Dark Lord, and threw him back upon the ground. He rolled to avoid another swipe, but seemed to be weakened. With some effort he pointed his staff at Harry and muttered a long incantation. Harry was suddenly levitated, as he was wondering what lord Voldemort was about to do, his breathing supply cut out. He was being magically chocked.

He had to think of something quickly, and with one last ditched attempt, he pushed out with his will. Suddenly the grip stopped, and he fell to the ground, gasping and coughing roughly. He looked out to see Voldemort curse, and apparate away. His followers seemed to do the same as well.

Everyone gasped for breath, and Harry was relieved to see that no one was hurt in any way, although Ginny looked as if she would faint. Harry stood up slowly, and proceeded into the run down house.

They were there, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Their faces were etched in white terror, and when they saw the group of eight, the looks on their faces was too happy to describe. Harry had done it. They had done it.

Bill and Charlie apparated away with their parents, while the others explained that they were going to join the battle.

It didn't take the group long to find trouble. They first came across a few Death Eaters who were fleeing from the battle scene, and then came a cross the massive battle scene its self.

Most of the death eaters were now either dead, or fleeing, and it seemed most of the battle had taken place in the village square of Hogsmeade, there were massive craters dotted around the scene.

As the final death eaters disappeared, the cool wind that was blowing ever so savagely settled down, and everything was silent again.

Harry stood there for several seconds, basking in the silence. They had finally triumphed over Voldemort for the first time, and he had completed his objective- to rescue Mr and Mrs Weasley. 

He looked up as the sun started to poke out behind the mass of dark cloud that had been obscuring Hogsmeade for these past days.

A/N: lol! It wasn't much of a difference… 2200 Words. Wow. Yeah right. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter! I'm sorry about how long it took, but I was incredibly busy. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon it won't be as long as this one, but oh well. 

**R&R please! And btw, thanks for all your other reviews! They make my day!**

****


End file.
